What nobody knew Harry Potter Prequel
by Le'Strange awesome
Summary: "You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." A silence fell over the family as dad read those words. This was the end...the story of what nobody knew...Tom Riddle era. Why were Voldemort and Harry so alike? What if there was a hidden reason that nobody knew about? What if Harry wasn't Lily and James' son...
1. Chapter 1: The end of normal life

**A/N; REVIEW! ALSO _READ THE MOCKINGJAY DILEMA BY BOHEMIALX_ ! ITS GOOD**

Chapter 1- The End of a normal life.

"You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." A silence fell over the family as dad read those words.

Gary stopped pulling my hair and I stopped pinching his nose. Lavinia dropped her half bitten toast. The tea mum was pouring flooded the barriers of the cup. Baby Josephine was the only one who continued as normal; banging her rattle against Philips shoulder.

All five children, me included, were sitting around the breakfast table. Dad was holding the letter and staring at me. Mum was hovering over the cup, with her mouth wide open. Simultaneously, they turned to look at me.

Their eyes were searching for answers from me; I had none.

I had no idea what the letter was about and no idea how they knew.

A smile spread across Gary's face.

They all began to laugh in canon. The silent room was filled with Gary's guffaw and Lavinia's laugh. Mum and Dad soon joined in.

"I bet Johnny Smith sent it for revenge." Lavinia said.

"Revenge?" Mum questioned.

"Yes." Joined Gary "when we were playing witches and Wizards, he got in a huff because he wanted to be a wizard but we made him witch."

"Oh you kids!"Mum laughed.

Throughout their conversation, I sat motionless. A part of me knew it hadn't been Johnny that sent that letter.

Philip hadn't laughed either.

He was staring at me.

He knew.

He knew I was a witch.

"The Evans' want us to attend their daughter's wedding tomorrow. Their eldest daughter just got engaged." Dad said.

"Elizabeth got engaged already! Last I heard she and Duncan were just Sweethearts. But then again, it's 1938 and times are moving forward. Before you know it people will get married a day after knowing each other. Mind you, it's odd how they met."

"How did they meet?" Lavinia asked.

"Family reunion. Duncan and Elizabeth are distant cousins. Not blood related of course, but they both share the same surname. Saves her having to change it." Dad took out the news paper from under a pile of letters and he put my brown letter in the bin, which was beside him.

"Oh Harry," mum took off her apron and sat down on the chair to the left of him. "Duncan and Elizabeth have known each other for over a year. It's about time they got married, if they didn't, it would be improper. It is extremely short notice. Are you sure it's tomorrow Harry because I'm sure the..." Mums voice kept on droning. I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention.

I mouthed Philip to stop staring at me. He gave me the evils and stood up.

"Mum, I've finished my breakfast I'll go put it in the sink and wash it." He walked to the door then stopped. "Violet, it looks like you're finished to, let's put our dishes away."

Before I could object he picked up my plate of half eaten breakfast and pulled me to the kitchen.

"See how sweet Philip is?" I heard mum talking from the dining room "Now, the rest of you kids hurry. You've got to get to school

He pushed me into the kitchen and shut the door quietly behind us. He went to the sink and turned on the tap.

"What was the letter about?" He demanded.

"I don't know Phil, I really don't." I sighed and looked out the window. The light was seeping through as the sun slowly descended into the centre of the sky. Each blade of grass was greener than normal as were the hedges. I shuddered when I remembered why they were like that.

"We got it because of your silly mucking about!" He began washing his dish "if you hadn't pretended to be a stupid witch, then you would have never been able to grow the grass!"

"It's not my fault! It happened accidently. I can't explain it, but even if I hadn't been a witch, I would've still been able to do that." I flopped down onto the chair.

"Stop talking nonsense Violet! None of this is real!"

"Philip, I'm not." I thought for a moment, how could I prove to him I raised my hand and focused as hard as I could. The water from the tap wavered in the same direction I moved my hand in.

"Stop that!" Philip hissed. He turned the tap off immediately.

"What am I going to do Phil? I really want to go to that school, if it's real."

"Don't tell anyone Violet. If you do, you'll get thrown into the loony bin and no one will talk to our family ever again. And that school isn't real. It has the words Hog and Warts in it, Johnny probably did send it."

I thought for a moment. He was right. If anyone found out what I did, then we would be shunned completely.

Life as we knew it would be over.

"Fine." I agreed.

_"Still no reply?" _

_"No Professor. From the reports we have received, it seems her parents refuse to believe the authenticity of the letter."_

_The white bearded man paced across his study. Every now and again he stroked it; it helped him with heavy thoughts. _

_Albus Dumbledore watched him. It made him quite dizzy as he moved from side to side. Nevertheless, he didn't say anything. The full moon was visible from the window behind the huge desk._

_"We need her parents to believe; no Witch or Wizard is to be left behind."_

_"I understand Professor Dippet; perhaps you could visit her family?"_

_"I could, but my schedule is hectic. Maybe you could go."_

_"I'm afraid I can't Armando, you see, I am due to go to London to seek a half blood."_

_"Who?"_

_"You will not know of him. His is a long and tiresome history. Merope Gaunt was his mother. She coaxed a man named Tom Riddle into marrying her. By that I mean she fed him love potions. She soon fell pregnant with a child; she decided to stop giving him love potions and hope he would stay. He did not, and when she gave birth to the child she died. She gave birth on the grounds of an orphanage and her son remains there currently. He goes by the name Tom Marvolo Riddle"_

_"Well I never! I had no knowledge of this child's existence or that Merope had wed. Why on earth was I not aware of this?"_

_"Merope's family are ashamed of the great trouble this has caused them. I am going to seek the child myself; I feel a great deal of pity for him." _

_"A great shame, Merope was one of the finest young witches I had met. Do what you must Albus, I assume he will be coming with you here."_

_"There is no sense in leaving him at the orphanage. He will, however, be returning to the orphanage during holidays."_

_"Good. I shall seek the muggle blood's parents tomorrow, or maybe Professor Merrythought could do it."_

_Albus Dumbledore smiled a farewell and walked out the huge double doors. He arrived in the hallway and stood across the statue._

_He prepared himself to say the password. It irritated him that Headmaster Armando Dippet would always make it as silly as possible. However, having a silly password ensured it was unique. If it was unique, no unwanted persons would be able to enter. A part of him did admire Dippet's ability to be renowned and funny. _

_"Churchill's..." He forced himself to say it "Churchill's giblets." The statue instantly began grinding around to reveal the staircase._

_Armando Dippet's laugh could be heard from outside the study; no doubt he had thought of another password. Dumbledore dreaded to think what it would be, but a part of him was smiling at the prospects._

"I bet you a shilling I can get Myra to dance with me."

"No way Gary, she so out of your league."

"Are you chicken Phil? What about you Lav?"

"I bet you two pence that Liam is going to ask Violet to dance."

"Lavinia! He so is not. Besides, we are here to celebrate Elizabeth and whatshisface's wedding." I looked at the couple on the dance floor "I bet she's going to trip on that long dress of hers."

"Deal! Anyone else want to place some bets?"

"If mum and dad catch a whiff of your bets you are going to get a spanking!"

"Don't worry Philly old boy; I am the king of discreet." He got up and walked over to the table with Myra James. She sat up as he approached and gave him a weary look. They were too out of range to hear any speaking, so her facial expressions would have to be enough to deduce the conversation.

At first she looked apprehensive, then as he spoke the look turned to confusion, as he said something she laughed and finally she gave him her hand and they made their way to the dance floor. Just as they did, there was a heavy thud and Elizabeth, the bride, was falling, she landed on her husband and he landed on his new parents in law which thus set of a chain reaction of falling people. There were a lucky few who were just out of reach to be fallen upon. The unlucky ones were the people who had no one to land on to soften their fall.

"Ouch!" I empathised.

"Ouchy." Squeaked a voice.

We all turned to look at baby Josephine.

"Did she just say ouch? That's her first word!" Lavinia was elated.

"She actually said _Ouchy_ and I think that would technically be classed as her first Onomatopoeia."

We all gave Philip the stink eye.

"Just thought we should be grammatically correct." He defended.

"Anyway-" Lavinia stopped mid sentence as she spotted something or rather someone "looks like my bet was right. Liam is walking this way as we speak. Get ready to cough up the money Gary."

"He can't hear you Lav; he's too busy dancing with Myra." Grumbled Philip begrudgingly.

"Well either way, I'm not going to dance with him. It would only lead him on and I have no intention of marrying Liam."

"Who said you had to marry him Vi?"

"You know what I mean!"

Lavinia watched him walk towards us through the corner of her eye, whilst Philip envied Gary. A gust of wind blew through the marquee and knocked several people off their feet.

The bride stumbled and the domino effect occurred again; down went the bride, the groom, the in laws-both sets, mum, dad, Mr and Mrs Janet, Scarlet Johnson and Christopher Kanning, Hilda Beaumont and Gerald Vicous, Lulu Evans and Seamus Wilson, and to Philips delight, Gary and Myra.

"Wow."

Liam immediately stopped walking and turned to stare at the catastrophe. He rushed over to help his mother up.

"Well that was unexpected." Lavinia commented.

The grey sky rumbled and rain drops fell from the sky.

"Oh no, it's raining."

"Yes we can all see that Lavinia.

"If you had let me finish, I was going to say _oh no, it's raining we have to go home."_

"Why do we have to go home?"

"Because there is a rip in the marquee so the water is going to flood through. Plus, I have homework."

Just as she spoke a large, unanimous groan came from the dance floor as my parents pulled themselves from the human wreckage. The waded over here, swaying a little, nauseously.

"Come on kids. We have to leave before the rain."

So we all got up and walked home.

It was a good job we left when we did. When we got onto Waterloo road we heard everyone's hoofs as they scattered home.

"I do feel bad," said mum, as we continued walking "maybe we should have helped clear the marquee. What do you think Harry?"

"They'll be fine Vivian. Besides, I have some news."

We all turned our attention to dad.

"What is it dad?"

"I have decided that we should go to Grandpa Harry's house for the holidays."

"Why?" I asked. I loved grandpa Harry. He was a kind old man and extremely funny. If you asked him when he was in a good mood he would tell you what it was like to serve in the first world war. "Why not? Grandpa and I were talking and he gets lonely ever since Grandma Georgina passed away. So I decided it would be best if we went and kept him company."

Immediately we broke out into cheerful murmuring. We were ecstatic to be going to Grandpa's. I looked up at my parents.

Dad smiled a hollow smile and mum wore a blank expression. I knew my parents well, despite what they thought. I knew when they were lying. And I knew when something was wrong.

There was definitely something wrong.

But my siblings continued to express their joy, unaware that my parents were hiding something. I turned away from their faces and vowed silently to myself;

I was going to find out their secret.

Harry Samuels Jr. Paced around the study, his wife Vivian was sitting on the sofa. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her face was wet with tears. A box of tissues lay close. She was mourning, mourning the loss of her daughter.

Her daughter, Violet, was not dead; but she was lost.

She had been born with a terrible disease. Nobody found out about her terrible affliction until she was three years old. Vivian had been pregnant with her son Gary at the time. Lavinia was five and Philip, her eldest son, had been seven. She remembered it well.

The moment had haunted her ever since.

They had all been out in the garden watching the frogs in the pond. Silent, that was what she told them to be. Silent, so they didn't scare them. They all watched the frog leap to and fro. Until there was a snake.

It was a harmless water snake, but Vivian took no chances. She hoarded the children inside at once.

When she turned to check no child had been left behind, she saw Violet walking towards the snake.

Vivian ran towards her but stopped when she saw what her daughter was doing.

The snake stood on its tail. It whispered and hissed and Violet mimicked the hisses. However, there was something else behind the hisses. It seemed like the two were having a conversation. Violet pointed her finger into the water, as if suggesting the snake should leave, and with a final hiss it left. The daughter turned to her mother.

"We can watch the frogs mummy, Ilmani has left."

That wasn't the only time. In the days that followed, Violet would often make plates levitate and speed up the growth of the flowers. Each time she did anything of the sort, Vivian would slap her. Little by little, she conditioned Violet to associate magic with pain. It worked well too.

Until today.

Violet had somehow broken free of her conditioning and done something to make her receive the letter.

The morning after the letter was received a woman in a green cloak paid them a visit;

She was Professor Galatea Merrythought.

She was Professor of Defence against the Dark arts at Hogwarts school.

But most of all; She was a witch, and she had come for their daughter.

_"Your daughter is a witch. She belongs at Hogwarts." _She had said.

Never. Never were they going to allow it. Their daughter was going to live a normal life, despite the fact she was a freak.

But Professor Merrythought vowed she would be back. If they didn't allow Violet to go it didn't matter because ultimately, it was up to her.

So they decided to run. Run away until this blew over. They were going to flee to Harry's father's house. It had all been arranged for them to stay there. But Vivian was scared. She didn't want her daughter taken from her.

"It will be fine." Her husband assured her.

"What if they find us Harry? She's my baby, she's my everything. Don't let them take her."

Harry Jr. walked over to her. He bent down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Vivian, my father is no ordinary man."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when I told you my mother died from a heart attack? I didn't tell you the entire story."

"What is the entire story?" She leaned in and listened closely.

He sighed heavily "My mother died when she saw three men turn from birds into men. The shock stopped her heart completely and she died. My father got a visit from someone called a 'ministry official'. The man tried wiping his memory, and it worked. For about a day, then he remembered. He always has had a strong memory. Ever since my father has despised magic. He's made it his life's work to find out as much as he can about it, and in the process he has made his house magic proof. Nobody with magic can get in or out. Violet is an exception, he tweaked it so she would be able to enter. No magic is able to locate the house either. It's like a huge invisibility blanket."

"That's all very well Harry, but we can't keep her cooped up in there, she'll know something is wrong."

"Currently, my father is working on a trinket that may be able to shield her abilities and her."

Vivian was quiet as she drank in the information. It could work. They would all live normal lives and Violet would be safe.

"We must leave as soon as possible Harry."

"We leave tomorrow morning."

Lavinia slowly crept back up the stairs. Quietly so his parents wouldn't hear him. She had always been taught never to spy, now he knew why. He felt sick. A nausea's feeling stirred in the pit of her stomach. Her sister was a witch, and people wanted to take her away. Mum and dad had only made arrangements for them to go to grandpa's to protect her. Lavinia digested the information she found out.

She turned the corner into her sister's room. Violet sat up on the bed reading a book and Gary was sitting at the desk writing in his book. When they heard the creaking of the door, their heads flew up to greet her.

"So what were they talking about?" Violet enquired.

Lavinia was silent. A heavy burden had settled on her shoulders. She didn't want her sister to know, but the right thing to do was to tell her. If she ever did find out, she might leave. If she left, everyone would be miserable.

"Mum and dad were just talking about the travel arrangements."

"And?" She pressed on for more information.

"And they decided we're going to go tomorrow."

Gary jumped from his seat. "Tomorrow? That's a school day. What time are we going?"

"In the morning. I don't think we're going school."

He walked towards her.

"Are you positive, beyond any doubt, that we will not be attending school tomorrow?"

"Yes." The nausea stirred in her gut when she thought about the new information.

Gary went back to the desk and put the book he had been scribbling away in, into his bag.

"Did you find out why we are going Lav'?"

"We are just going for a vacation."

Violet sighed and dragged her feet back to bed. "I don't believe that, not for a second. You should have seen their faces when dad told us we were going. There's another reason and I'm going to find out what!"

As soon as she said that she began to worry. When Violet set her mind, there was no stopping her. She would surely find out, unless she told her a fake excuse.

"Violet, we're going because..."

She waited for her response with wide eyes; the excuse had to been something major enough for her never to bring it up again "Grandpa Harry's ill."

A gasp came from both children.

"No... But I spoke to him on the phone just last week, he sounded fine." Gary argued.

"Yes well... He's able to walk and talk just fine, but the disease is a...Disease of the..." She needed to think of an organ in the body that wasn't too major..."Appendix."

"Appendix?"

"Yes the appendix. It's going to spread from his appendix to his other organs over a few years. But it won't show."

"Oh dear. Poor grandpa!"

"Remember, mum and dad don't know we know so act as normal."

They both nodded solemnly. Lavinia walked out the door as quietly as she had done before, Gary followed her out. They walked along the corridor until Gary slipped into his room. Lavinia was a few doors away from hers when she heard her parents heading up the stairs. Swiftly she opened the nearest door to her ran in.

She pressed her ear against the door and listened to their footsteps walk into their room.

"What are you doing?" Philip sat up and stared straight at Lavinia who was hugging the door.

"I'm hiding from mum and dad."

"Oh." He said. Then he returned to lying down.

Lavinia sighed. She really wished she hadn't listened to what her parents had said. She longed for her ignorance back. The feeling in her stomach would never go away until she told the truth, but the minute she did her family would be torn apart.

Philip had been staring at his sister. He knew when she was feeling guilty. Right now, she had the exact same face on as she did when she broke his train set and lied about it. Except, this face was different. Another emotion was mixed in with it. Lavinia was haggard in the light, like she was going to hurl.

"You know." He said. "You know Violet's a witch."

The family got into their camper van and drove away. Violet Sarah Elizabeth Samuels looked back at their big house, unbeknown to her, it was the last time she would see it.

The drive to their grandfather's home was a long one. Though in actual time it only took an hour, it seemed like three. The atmosphere within the van was dull and dreary. The only person making conversation was Josephine, and even then it was only with herself. Mum would turn around occasionally, tilt her head to the side and smile at me. I smiled back out of politeness, although it was creeping me out. Philip and Lavinia were sat at the back. All the noise that came from them was the hushed tone of whispers. I sat next to Gary and next Gary was next to Josephine. Gary was shuffling a deck of cards. He had asked me to play and I refused because I hated cards. I was regretting that decision now. I would do anything to pass the time, well not anything but I was willing to play cards.

"Okay, let's play cards." I said. Gary jumped a little at the sudden noise.

"Yes!" He split the deck and we began to play. An owl flew past the window and hooted. Dad looked at it and began to drive a little faster.

"Dad, why did you speed up?" I said.

"The owl. Owls only come out near nightfall. We need to get there before dark."

Outside the window it was still bright and sunny. The owl was probably confused. Even so, I didn't mind dad going a little faster because it meant we would get there sooner and I wouldn't have to play cards for much longer.

Half an hour later we arrived at a small cottage. It was white and thick vines surrounded its walls. It was in the middle of a field. A huge ring of flowers surrounded the land. There was a little gap like a gate between the rings. Just a little behind the cottage was a huge forest. I remembered the forest, but only just. We used to play there when we were children. I remembered a place... But the memory was too faint for me to recall exactly what it looked like.

An old man with little round spectacles waddled out of the wooden door.

"Grandpa Harry!" I yelled. I opened the door of the van and leapt out to greet him.

"Hello sweetheart, what's brought all this on eh?"

"It's just been a while since I've seen you."

"Well give it some time; you'll be sick of me."

"Never grandpa." And I hugged him tighter.

Everyone else followed my lead and greeted him enthusiastically. My dad shook his hand and mumbled something like 'hello dad'. My mother hugged him just as I did and she thanked him. Her odd behaviour got me suspicious again but I banished any thoughts of espionage, I was going to spend time just being a kid.


	2. Chapter 2: 4 years later

Chapter 2- 3 Years later.

"Please can we play ball again Vinnie?"

"No Jo. I'm too busy with my homework. Go ask Violet."

Josephine Samuels walked away from her older sister Lavinia.

Ever since they came to live with grandpa Harry, Vinnie and Phil had become meaner.

She turned the corner into her sister Violet's room. She stopped just as she did; there was some whispering coming from outside the door. Grandpa Harry was talking to daddy.

"She's getting weaker by the day Harry, it's a wonder she's lived this long."

"I know dad, but what am I supposed to do? We have no alternative. Isn't there anything you could do to help her?"

"No Harry. I've tried everything." He sighed and put a consoling hand on his son's shoulder "I think we both know what needs to be done. Harry you must-"

"No! I will not. If you won't help us then we will find another way." Daddy shuffled on his walking stick a little. His bandages must have been loose.

"There is no other way. This shield, the necklace, it's all killing her."

"No it's not. You're wrong."

"In a year she will be dead, guaranteed."

"I will not let them take her. You remember what happened to mother, they are all foul. I couldn't even tell Vivian what really happened, it made me that sick."

"Just let her go Harry. The fight has been lost."

"Never. I will dis-own her if she ever becomes a freak like them."

"I'm tired Harry, physically and emotionally. I have tried to fight this fight for as long as possible, I know now that it was a lost cause. You should enjoy your time here until the war is over then return home."

He walked away.

"You come back here right now! I demand you do something!" Daddy followed him.

When they were out of sight Josephine made her way into her sister's room.

Violet stood in a shaft of light that emanated from the window.

She looked so pale and weak. Her once curly, black hair was now collapsed. Black eye bags circled her tear filled blue eyes.

Her eyes were fixed on the necklace dad gave her.

"Violet, will you play with me?"

She looked at Josephine and sniffed. She lifted her hand agonizingly and wiped the tears away. She put on a painful smile.

"I can't sweetie." She walked towards her. "I can't play with you anymore."

"I'm sorry Violet I didn't mean to ask you, Vinnie told me too and I did. Please don't say that I'm-"

"No Jojo, it's not because of you. I'm going to be leaving. I just want you to know that I'm really going to miss you."

"Where are you going?"

"To school." Violet put her hand out and handed the locket to her.

She grabbed a bag that sat on the bed and began to climb out of the window. Her movements were slow and arduous.

Josephine stood there watching her sister curiously. Violet was going to go to school; she would come back when she was done. She skipped out of the room, she would ask Gary to play with her instead.

_"Any news?"_

_"No Professor. It has been three years Albus. Surely if she was alive we would have found her by now. "_

_"I assure she is alive. Her family have taken her into hiding. Just as they left Professor Ellmsworth tracked them in owl form. He lost the car when the muggle father began to speed up. He managed to spell the daughter and the minute she steps out of hiding a signal will flare up to alert us." _

_Galatea Merrythought sighed and looked out the window._

_"I doubt we will find anything. She is gone for good Professor."_

_"In my many years, I have come to understand one thing Galatea; Anything can happen." The old man had a wise twinkle in his eyes. _

_"Why are you so determined to find this one little girl? She must be fourteen by now Albus. She would need to work twice as hard to catch up to her classmates. There is no point in pursuing her."_

_"She is our kind, which is reason enough."_

_Galatea Merrythought made her way from Dumbledore's office and walked down the dark hallway. She did not, however, make her way to her living quarters. For tonight she was on hall monitor duties. She would walk up and down for half an hour, then after that she would go to bed. The students were all well behaved and she doubted any of them would get out of bed. If they did, what harm could they do? Besides, the portraits would always snitch on them if necessary._

_Merrythought was so wrapped up in her analogy she didn't notice when a eerie light came from under Dumbledore's closed door. She only turned her attention to him when he stood in the doorway gasping._

_"My goodness," Albus exclaimed "we've found her."_

I walked for miles and miles through the forest. The surroundings were getting duller as I went on. When I left the chain of flowers I felt a little stronger than I did before. But is still felt weak.

"Okay," I assured myself "you can do this."

The horrible truth was I didn't know what I was doing. I heard dad and grandpa talking and decided I had leave. These past three years were a total lie.

That was what hurt me the most.

Every time we laughed, every time we joked, every time we acted like a family, it was all fake.

I tried not to think about it, otherwise I would cry. And now was not the time or place for me to start blubbering like a baby.

Too late.

My face began to rise in temperature and tears began flowing from my eyes.

The tears made my vision go blurry and I stumbled around, trying to find my way to sit on a log.

I shuffled my feet along to find my way. It wasn't working so I wiped the tears from my eyes. That blocked my vision more and I tripped on some timber.

"Shit!"

My ankle was excruciatingly painful. I didn't move. I was lying on the ground, crying. This had to be the lowest point of my life. I turned over onto my back so I could see the sky.

There was a light summer breeze in the air. It was evening so the sky was becoming dimmer.

I might die here. I could actually die from misery.

I lifted my wrist and examined it. The bone was sticking out a little and it was a faded colour.

That was a huge improvement from before; lots of bone sticking out and no colour at all.

It made me sick to think of how my parents stood by, they stood by and did nothing as the shield killed me.

They didn't want to lose me, but the minute they took me here, they already had.

I lied there, in the middle of the forest, and cried. I had always been a firm believer in god. I still was. But was this really what he wanted. Looked at the sky through my tear filled eyes.

"Is this really what you want?" I yelled up at the sky. "I have no home! I'm alone in the middle of some forest and my ankle is killing me! Not to mention I'm a freak!" There was no reply, just the chirping of the birds. "You know what? Forget I asked. I'm off. I'm going to go back to grandpa's and die."

"Well I certainly hope not."

The girl lifted her head to see Galatea Merrythought standing next to a tree. When the phoenix flew through the window, Albus had sent her to follow the trail and bring the girl back.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am, Professor Merrythought, Professor of Defence against the Dark arts at Hogwarts school for Witch craft and Wizardry. And you my dear are a witch."

The girl attempted to get up but she was weak. Merrythought pitied her and took out her wand.

"What are you doing?"

"I am helping you. Once you are able to walk I shall take you to Hogwarts and get you settled. It's best to do that as soon as possible. You have missed three years of important education."

She pointed her wand at the girl then cast a healing spell.

Immediately her cheeks began to regain colour. She gained a healthy glow and her bones no longer stuck out.

The girl wiggled her foot and her eyes widened in disbelief when she realised she was able too.

She got up. Minerva expected useless questions such as 'how did you do that?' But the girl said no such thing. A part of her was a little disappointed and a part was impressed.

Minerva turned her wand to the clump of trees.

"Accio Nimbus." A broom came flying out of the dark forest.

"Do you plan on cleaning the forest?" The girl said.

"Very amusing (!) No, we use brooms to fly."

"Brooms? Can't you just fly or teleport?"

"Flying cannot be achieved by a witch or wizard alone. Teleportation is an art reserved for the greatest of sorcers. We use brooms because they are incredibly streamlined and sorcers can only channel their magic through wood."

The girl paced a little around the grass floor, she was either in deep thought or just exercising her leg. A smile approached Minerva's lips, Albus would also pace when he was thinking.

Finally the girl turned to the Professor.

"Can all sorcers only channel magic through wood?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it's the main restriction."

"But Professor..." She paused before speaking, as if re-thinking what she was going to say. "I can channel magic without using wood."

At that, Galatea Merrythought let out a little laugh.

"Oh my dear, I doubt that. It's impossible."

The girl frowned at the laughing woman.

She wandered over to a patch of dry earth. It was too dry for anything to grow on and it was deserted by all wildlife. She hovered her hand above the space.

At once a large violet flower sprang from the soil.

"Oh my word!"

"Is that normal in your world?"

Merrythought looked at the girl. She was very young and fragile, but she deserved the truth.

"No," she replied "it's not normal."


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

An hour later we arrived in a very large study. There was a single bookcase, a desk, and several paintings there, each portrait held a picture of a man. They all varied in size and moustache length. In the middle of the room a winding staircase led to an upper level. On that level there was a huge desk, upon that desk sat a cradle full of strawberries.

"Stay here." Professor Merrythought warned.

She rushed up the stair and disappeared beyond my sight. I heard her knocking on a door, then low whispers. A small man with a beard that came up to his chest wandered into sight. He leaned against the gold metal bars that were all around the upper level. Curiously, he looked at me. I shifted around nervously, reluctant to meet his eyes; partly because it hurt my neck to look up and because I was scared he would see my eyes and notice the tears.

"She has been through a great ordeal. Are you all right my child?"

I paused, not sure whether or not to answer him.

Professor Merrythought approached me.

"It's all right. You needn't be afraid. This is the headmaster of the school."

The old man gave a warm smile.

"I am Professor Armando Dippet, and you must be..." He looked at Merrythought for her to tell him my name. I laughed a little when I realised Merrythought never asked my name.

"Violet," I answered "Violet Sarah Elizabeth Samuels."

"What a fine name. I personally welcome you to Hogwarts. Now, down to business." He made his was down the stairs and sat at the table, he gestured for me to do the same. "We have much to sort out. First thing tomorrow someone will go with you to Diagon Alley. I think Ollivanders will be the perfect place for you to get a wand. It is late right now so first we must sort out where you sleep."

He took out his wand, I guessed the stick was a wand, and pointed it to his bookcase.

"Accio Sorting hat." A witch's hat flew off the top of the bookcase onto the table.

Merrythought got up and placed the hat atop my head. Immediately it came to life and spoke. I gasped and clenched the chair.

Merrythought sensed my apprehension and sought to soothe me.

"This is the sorting hat. We use it to sort children into their houses, they're like groups. There are four; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The hat won't harm you."

"Are you quite finished Merry?" Spoke the hat "Good, now let me see. Oh this is a tough one. Such tragedy, such sorrow will come your way. So many thoughts, you want to be in Hufflepuff because the name sounds funny. Slytherin appeals to you because it sounds like a snake, you like snakes. You like Ravenclaw because of your love for birds. But Gryffindor, you haven't thought of that. Gryffindor, when you hear the name your heart fills with a glow. I think it's quite obvious you belong in Gry- But wait... There's something else. You're a Psychic. You have had visions... Such visions...The world in ruins...A school burnt down to ash...A baby...A baby boy... I see now, Oh your head. It hurts me. Take me off Merry. Take me off now! Gryffindor, just go to Gryffindor. I can't take anymore! Get me out of her head Merry! Get me out now!"

Merrythought ran over to the hat and took it off my head. It groaned a little and sagged. The two Professors stood there looking at me. Both with puzzled faces. I myself had no idea what the hat was talking about. I wasn't psychic, and I had no idea what the hat was talking about.

"Merrythought, please escort Miss Samuels to the Griffindor wing."

Dippet's tone was solemn now. I felt as if I had done something wrong and it had shaken the room. But I didn't do any such thing, it was that hat.

Professor Merrythought led my out of the huge study.

We arrived in a chalk stoned hall. A large statue stood in front of us.

"Bogie Bogarts."

The statue revolved to reveal a staircase winding down. Merrythought led me down the staircase and navigated her way through a series of gothic hallways.

We finally arrived at an area filled with an excessive amount of colossal staircases.

I stared at them with my mouth wide open as they each moved in swift, co-ordinated movements.

"They are enchanted to move, it is a much safer way to get the stairs to lead to every floor. You'll pick up the rhythm soon, give it a few days."

We stepped onto a stairwell and it moved from left to right. I resisted the urge to yell 'wee!'

It deposited us at the foot of a large painting of a woman. She was rather large woman and the painting looked medieval. It was clear she had been a rich woman when she was alive.

Her eyes darted towards me. I staggered back in shock. Merrythought just about caught my shoulder before I fell. I looked back; the stairwell had disappeared and swung to the right.

"Password?" Asked the lady.

"Malodorous socks."

The painting averted back, exposing a darkened stairwell. Merrythought ushered me up the stairs but didn't follow.

"First archway from the right, second door. There will be an empty bed. That is yours. Unpack your thing and go to bed." She ordered.

I obeyed and walked on. Merrythought's tone had changed since the sorting hat incident, she had become colder.

The steps directed me into a large room. There were many sofas and tables. A fire blazed on one side and on the other. There were yet more stairs which led to another upper level. There seemed to be a lot of stairs around this place.

I followed Professor Merrythought's directions to my room; it directed me to a heavy wooden door. I pushed it open and walked inside.

I was met by a dimly lit room. The only light came from the moon which was shining outside the double paned, arch window. There were two beds.

Both had red silk curtains on the four posts and red sheets. Neither had the curtains drawn.

I put my bag down on the bed and opened it quietly. My flashlight was laid on top of my clothes. I grabbed it and quietly made my way out of the room.

I wasn't a person who did what I was told, so when I was told to stay in my room I naturally thought it would be best to take a wander around the castle.

Tom walked directly under the entrance drain. He pointed his wand above himself.

"Accendio."

He rocketed upwards.

Tom landed with poise and grace on the floor of the girls' bathrooms.

It was time.

He had been training the basilisk for this moment. The sink was already in place to allow the majestic creature through. Once he would come through, Salazar Slytherin's noble work would continue.

Just to be sure no one would hear them he had cast a muflito charm around the bathroom. No one would come in; it was the dead of night.

A hissing came from the drains as the serpent glided its way to the surface. Tom made sure he gave it specific instructions never to look at him, so he would be safe.

The first thing to make an appearance was the creature's head. It's yellow eyes were closed and at the current moment it relied on sound top determine what was going on.

It's scaly body emerged from the depths of the chamber and into the school. Tom looked proudly at the Basilisk.

"Hello?" Called a girl. "Is anyone there?"

Tom looked behind him to see a girls behind him. She was holding what looked like a flashlight. He squinted to see her properly. She hadn't seen him as he was hiding in the shadows. He hadn't seen one of them in ages. Just as he had never seen her before.

He threw his hands over her eyes so she couldn't see her surroundings anymore.

She would have to die. Tom decided to give the order for it to open its eyes and kill the girl.

"You know," her sudden speech startled him a little "this is incredibly awkward. So if I you could take your hands off then I can get back to snooping." He didn't answer her "I'm guessing you're probably a student right?"

"I won't tell anyone you were in the girls loos?" She knew he was male. She must have seen him.

He still didn't answer; instead, he lifted his fingers from her eyes.

The fingers removed themselves and I was left facing a giant snake. It's huge eyes were closed, but it was facing me. I turned around to see if the person who shut my eyes was still standing behind me, they weren't.

I wandered up to the snake despite every fibre of my being screaming against the action.

_Is that you master? _

Said the snake. It's voice was husky but beautiful.

_What are you? _I asked.

_Is that you master? _It repeated

_No, I'm not your master._

_You speak the language of the ancient handlers, as does my master. _I was doing something extrodanairy, but it felt extremely ordinary.

_What language is that? _I was curious what it was talking about.

_Parseltounge. _It stopped speaking for a moment. I heard some footsteps.

_My master is here._

_"I commanded you," _Said a voice from the shadows. _ "To kill her."_

The snake didn't move. I really didn't like this person. This snake was a genuine sweetheart, but he was turning it into a killer.

It began to open its eyes.

_Close your eyes. _It whispered_._

I obeyed.

_"No! Kill her."_

That was it!_ Listen. Whoever's there. It's not going to kill me so suck it up otherwise you will have me to mess with._ I turned to the snake, with my eyes still closed_. Go back to where you came from, I'll deal with your master._

_I cannot. _

_"He is under my control."_

_"Let him go now!"_

_"Do not command me. I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin, power fullest being on earth. Bow to me and I will spare you."_

_"Shut it."_

_"Such insolence! Defy me again and you will suffer."_

"Ooh I'm really scared." I said. I couldn't hear the snake speak anymore. He had retreated. It was clear his master's plans had changed.

"That is twice you have defied me. Prepare yourself."

"For what-"

"Flipendo!"

I flew back and hit my head against the toilet stall.

"Dolor!" A tingling sensation flooded my face. It began to burn.

My vision went blurry and I was half awake.

His dark shadow advanced towards me. He lifted his wand and readied himself.

"Avada..."

My vision left and I drifted off to sleep.

Tom was about to kill. He raised the wand as he stalked towards her:

"Avada.." Her face was lit up by the grey rays of the moon.

She had a pale complexion and looked fragile. Raising his wand to complete the spell, he brought it down in failure. He couldn't do it.

Instead he checked she had no concussion. She didn't, he righted the room and made his way back to his dormitory. He would have to raise Cain later. For now, he would have to tamper with her memory.

I woke up. It was still night time and I was laying on the floor. My head was banging!

I got up with a groan, the last thing I remembered was walking in, tripping and whacking my head on the stall. I looked around for my torch.

It was rolling around on the floor and the light was flickering.

I made my way out of the girls' bathroom.

I went back the way I came, through the left corridor, turn right, right again, left and wait at the large staircase until it goes right, then jump on it and run to the top as fast as you can before it moves again.

I ended up at the fat lady portrait.

"Password?" She asked in her snooty voice.

"Malodorous Sock's."

"Incorrect."

"What? It is not!"

"The password changes every day."

"But it's the same day!"

"No, 'tis four minutes past midnight, Thursday." She squinted at me. "Are you new? Why did you come so late? Who are you? Does Professor Merrythought know? Is there any news?"

She was clearly looking for gossip. Poor woman, if I had been stuffed up in a painting for that long as well then I would turn to gossip eventually too. I planned on exploiting her need for news. "Tell you what," she listened in closely "I'll tell you if you let me in."

"I cannot do that. You are not allowed in without the password."

"But you saw Merrythought let me in. I'm a Gryffindor. Please, if you don't let me in, I'm going to be in so much trouble."

She was silent for a moment, then gradually spoke. "Fine, now tell me everything."

Thank God! If she hadn't accepted then I would have been in so much trouble for leaving.

"I'm a new student. I came so late because there was some trouble in locating me. Professor Merrythought found me and Headmaster Dippet knows. And that is it. Now you have to let me in."

"That wasn't much information."

"We had a deal! That's all I know."

"Indeed. I never break my word." Her portrait swung back. "You may enter."

"Thank you."

Inside was a quiet as before. The only noise came from the fire's crackling.

I walked normally. A creaking came from a floor board. I looked around cautiously to see who was there, only to realise I made the floor board squeak.

"'Oo's there?" A hoarse voice asked.

I looked around to see a very hairy boy looking at me. He had been sitting on the sofa and jumped up when I entered. His hair came up to his shoulders and it was very coarse.

He hadn't been able to sleep, so he decided to come down to the common room. He was always able to sleep by the fire. It was nice and warm. When he grew up, he was going to make sure a nice warm fire always roared in his house. He would get a dog to sit by the fire as well. Then he would tell his children hundreds of stories about danger and heroes. He always wanted three children, two boys and a girl.

Rubeus Hagrid jumped off the Sofa when he heard the floor board creek.

"Oo's there?" He asked.

He saw a very pretty girl standing next to the stairs. Her flat, black hair was messed up and there was a fresh bloody scar running down her check. She looked sickly and completely unaware to the blood that was running down her cheek.

She smiled at him politely.

"I'm Violet. I'm new."

Rubeus smiled clumsily.

"'Ello. I'm Rubeus 'agrid." He stared at her for a long time before speaking. "So what yer' are ya' in?"

"I don't know."

"Well 'ow old ar' ya."

"I'm fourteen."

"It's 1941, so tha' make ya..." He counted on his fingers. "A third yer'."

The door creaked.

"What's going on down there?"

I looked up to see a girl standing at the top of the stairs. She had silky orange hair tied up in a plat. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned.

"Oh, 'ello Mona," said Rubeus "Sorry to disturb ya'. This 'ere's Violet, she's new."

With that, Mona's eyes widened. "New?" She looked from me to Hagrid then back at the doors. "Wait there." She went back into the room in a fluster. Then emerged and went to another, and did this for the next three doors. Once she left the rooms, five minutes later people would come out and stare at me. Long story short, after she had awoken the entire house, they all stood on the balcony staring at me.

I smiled shyly, unaware of why everyone was shocked.

Mona came back finally and took her place among the crowd. "So you said you were new."

"Yes." I wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement "

Half an hour later, I was sitting on the sofa sipping hot chocolate surrounded by ten people, five boys and five girls.

In descending order, they were; Lillian Norris, Hilda Naggs, Karia Ungaro, Lucinda Orlaith, Mona Weasley, Evan Diggory, Sean Chambers, Rubeus Hagrid, Paul Longbottom, Jimmie Maynard.

"Must have been a rough three years. But your safe now. Welcome to Hogwarts." Mona said. She looked at the others. "We'll take turns to show you around and settle you in, according to our class schedules."

"You're not going to have much time for classes." Hilda said. "It's December, you'll only have nineteen days."

"I'd love to only have nineteen days of school." Jimmie envied.

"She's obviously going to have school after the nineteen days you idiot," Mona said, "she just going to have 19 days as a third year."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

"Can only one person from a family be magic?" I asked because, because I didn't want to be alone in this world.

"Of course not!"

Mona laughed. "My entire family is magic. So many of them attend the school."

"Same goes for me," said Paul "of course, I don't have as many family members as Weasley," everyone smiled at the inside joke. "But I have a couple. We're not in the same houses though."

"So you can imagine what Christmas is like in their household."

We all laughed.

"You realise your bleeding." Evan commented.

Everyone looked at me.

"Oh yeah." Hilda said, as if she had forgotten.

"Someone take her to get cleaned up."

"I'll do it!"

"A female Rubeus."

"Oh." He grumbled.

"I'll go." Karia volunteered. We got up and she led me up the stairs.

"How did you do it?" Evan asked.

I stared at him blankly, "do what?"

"Get the scar."

"I- I- I..."

My eyes rolled into the back of my head.

A flash of images went by; there was a boy, an evil boy, he couldn't be trusted, and there was a snake, a beautiful snake that would kill a part of me, but there was a child. A child that would live.

"Violet? Violet wake up! Guys! She's coming round. Professor, she's waking up."

I groaned groggily. The sun was in my eyes.

Professor Merrythought was examining my face. I was startled when I opened my eyes to see her nose extremely close to me.

"She'll be fine."

I looked to see who she was speaking to, it was a host people, the ten from last night.

Professor Merrythought looked at me again. "Will you be alright to attend breakfast?"

Breakfast! I was starving! I nodded my head rapidly.

"Good. We haven't got your robes, but judging from your backpack, I assume you have attire."

"Yes."

She left the room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Children?" Called Merrythought from outside the room. They all left before they got the chance to answer my question.

Low murmurs came from outside the door. I took this opportunity to get dressed. Looking into my backpack, I soon saw that I hadn't packed any of my clothes. I had, however, packed Gary's underwear. It wasn't my fault he wore such feminine under garments.

But the new revelation had put me in a predicament. I walked out of the room and onto the balcony. They were all standing in the common room in a circle.

Simultaneously, their head flew up to greet me and their conversation died down.

"What's wrong?" Mona asked.

"I haven't got any clothes." I said sheepishly.

"Oh. None at all?" Lucinda enquired.

"Not unless you count the clothes I'm wearing and about two dozen pairs of floral pants."

"What?" Jimmie raised an eyebrow.

"Long story."

"I'll take you to get some clothes. Parminda's the same size as you I think." Mona left the group and joined me upstairs. She led me to the door on the farthest left. A girl with copper skin answered in a dreary voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Mona and the new girl."

The door opened and a hand yanked me in. Mona strolled in behind me. The room that greeted me was a lot like mine. Except there were posters hung on every inch of the walls. The poster was of a blonde haired man flying on a broomstick. He was holding the Irish flag and actually waving it! The poster was animated.

Just another day in the world of magic. It amazed me all.

"Well I'll be," I guessed the girl standing in front of me was Parminda, she spoke in a American accent "so this is that here new gal. She doesn't look like much does she?"

I didn't know whether to respond in horror or laugh. But Mona glided over the subject easily.

"We're here to borrow clothes. She hasn't got any."

"Oh!" She ran to the large, mahogany wardrobe that stood between the beds. "Your just in luck. I was gonna throw out a bunch of ma old clothes. Here, you can have 'em."

She grabbed a pile of clothes.

"You can keep them." Her voice was muffled from the stack of clothes she was holding.

Mona picked up the items that fell as we walked back to my room.

I peaked over the mountain. They were all still huddled in a conspiracy group. I wondered what they were talking about. My mind began formulating a way to find out.

"Mona what are they talking about?" I asked once the room door was closed. I decided it was probably best to go with the question most likely to give the direct answer.

Mona was thoughtfully quiet for a moment.

"She doesn't want us to leave you alone. So she's sorting out a class schedule."

"Why?"

"When you fainted," she faltered for a moment but started again "you went into a sort of fever mode."

"What are you on about?"

"Well, your skin went so cold, but you were sweating. You kept mumbling stuff, but it was too low for any of us to hear."

I wanted to speak, to show my shock, but my tongue denied me and words rolled off.

" There will be a boy, an evil boy, he can't be trusted, and there is a snake, a beautiful snake that will kill a part of me, but there is a child. A child that will live." I gasped and my breathing became heavier. My face sagged, I wanted to cry again. Why did weird things keep happening to me? She could clearly see the distress on my face.

Mona hugged me.

"Don't worry Vi', it'll all be okay."

"Please don't tell anyone. I'm weird enough as it is."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I stepped back and opened the window. I steadied my hand and concentrated. A large vine shot from the ground and didn't stop growing until it was visible from the window.

Mona walked in a daze to the window.

"Whoa," she whispered "do it again..."


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

**Chapter 3- Breakfast.**

The Grand hall was exactly what it sounded like. Except it wasn't empty. Large picnic type tables were set in rows. Pupils were all scattered in seats everywhere.

But there did seem to be a system. Where the conjoined tables ended, a shield hung above the space. In total there were four. Each had a different animal and colour. From descending order, they were; green and grey with a snake; gold and red with a lion; gold and blue with a raven; and black and yellow with a bear. Evan had told me what each shield represented; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

We made our way to a large vacant area on the bench. The conversations that filled the hall had quietened as we walked. All eyes turned on me.

I looked different from the others, they were all in uniform and I was wearing a "black polo shirt and jeans." Personally I had no idea they existed. It was the fashion in America, Parminda insisted.

I sat and ignored the staring. Eventually they all got bored of the silence and began to, no doubt, discuss theories of who I was.

Everyone grabbed a plate and tucked in so I did the same.

A boy wondered up to me, he looked a few years older than me. His hair was ginger and he looked like Mona, he must have been a relative of hers.

"Hi," he stuck out his hand for me to shake "I'm Fred."

"Naff off Fred!" Mona moaned. She saw my face and explained "he's one of my brothers."

"Yeah yeah MOANa. All I said was hi."

"We all know what it means when you say hi Fred." Jimmie said.

"Look I didn't come to be insulted. I came to hear some gossip. So either spill the beans or I'm going to sing."

"You're bluffing! You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh contraire Moon-face. I have a lovely ballad about a certain someone."

"I don't believe you."

Fred turned his back to the group and cleared his throughout.

"#Oh MOON-FACE-a

She sings in the showa!

Abouta Howa,#"

The Gryffindor's laughed as Fred pranced up and down the length of the tables singing.

"#she wants to marry a guya

Called something like Papaya

And his name is-#"

"Shut up Fred!" Mona shot up out of the seat. She was bright red from embarrassment.

"Then give me the low-down. I'll admit the song isn't very good, but I'll carry on singing if you don't tell me who she is." He pointed at me.

"I'm new." I said.

He looked at me as if I was a mute who just spoke.

"There." Mona said. "That's all. She's new."

Fred walked away, glad that he had some gossip to tell his peers. He sat down and told them what he heard and the information spread in the form of Chinese whispers.

Through the course of fifteen minutes the entire Gryffindor house, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's found out who I was.

They all whispered and threw glances at me.

"I'm guessing being new isn't something normal."

"Put it this way, you're the first new girl in at least a hundred years. Literally."

"Wow."

A hundred years? I didn't blame them for being curious.

"Look who just walked in..." I looked to the direction Lucinda was pointing in.

A boy who looked no older than us walked in. Intoxicating green eyes and a pale face that matched his short black hair.

"Who is he?" A part of me recognised him, but I couldn't remember where from.

"Tom Riddle. He's gorgeous and so clever. He had his pick of the girls but no-one is good enough." Karia sighed.

He sat down with a bunch of people. He was right opposite me but on an entirely different table.

"Who are they?" I asked. I was going to try and familiarise myself with everyone and asking questions was a big part of that.

"Will Avery, Gilly Rosier, Myron Mulciber, and Abadon Nott." Paul said.

A group of brunette girls walked in. Leading them was a blonde. She reminded me of a model I once saw on a poster; fully rouged lips, porcelain skin, and blank eyes.

"That," Karia gave her a malicious look, "is Ivanette Sabryna Beaulieu Le'Strange. She thinks she's so popular, but really she not."

Ivanette brushed past Tom and when he looked up she smiled a blank smile and waved her fingers flirtaciously.

"Whore." Karia mutter.

We all looked at her.

"What? You were all thinking it." She grumbled.

Tom didn't even look up as the girl brushed past. He was too involved in a conversation he was having with his friends.

I looked at the girl; she was clearly hurt by the lack of attention from him.

"Did you all 'ear?" Rubeus began.

"Hear what?"

"Ther's gonna be a ball."

"A ball? Whatever for?"

"Some schools comin' ta stay 'ere on account o' the fact their schools been remodelin'. Headmaster Dippet's been goin' on 'bout it. They'r' comin' next term."

"What school?" Sean looked hungrily at Rubeus.

"Phellseminious's school for gifted wizards and Witches." Said a purpled haired girl as she sat down next to Mona.

She put out her hand for me to shake.

"Pandora Lovegood."

"Violet Samuels." I replied.

"Oh," said Lucinda. She put down her goblet. "I forgot to tell you. Pandora shares your roommate."

"I didn't see you last night."

"I forgot to ask you. How is your dad?"

"He's okay for now. Doctors say he has until March. He's still refusing to have any medical treatment."

They soon explained to me that Pandora hadn't been here yesterday because she had taken a week off to see her dying father.

"Bart must be incredibly sad."

"He's handling it okay. Putting on a brave face for mum."

"Well he is _your _brother."

"Anything you need, we're here for you."

"Thanks" she said.

"Pandora!" Someone called.

She turned to see who called her then turned back to us.

"It was good catching up. I'll see you later." She ventured to a group of people sitting a few witches down.

"Professor Merrythought wanted someone to take you to get your schedule." Lucinda shovelled a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"I'll take her." Mona volunteered.

"Can I take her, I have Arithmancy first. Professor Fartraf if a right moody git in the mornings." Evan moaned.

"I heard he once had a hangover and gave a student a beak for talking. It went wrong and he got stuck with the beak. It was Edward Gama, he's left school now."

"It's true," he said "I was there. They've banned teacher transfiguration on pupils now."

"Transfiguration is when people transform right?" I asked.

"Yes." Evan answered "So can I go with you to Merrythought?"

"Sure. As long as Mona doesn't mind."

"I don't mind. Arithmancy in the morning is lethal."

"What is Arithmancy?"

"A way of predicting the future using maths."

"Wow, the only way I used maths predict the future, back home, was to see if I would be able to bribe my brother into not telling off me."

They laughed then stopped abruptly. I looked to see what they were looking at.

A door on the side of the room opened, and in walked a motley bunch of people. Male and Female, some tall, some small, many bearded, all had pointy hat.

"The Professors are coming in for breakfast."

"Do you think, if I asked, they'd show me the pointy hat trick (?)?"

Evan snorted out his tea and Lucinda spat out the cereal in laughter. Unfortunately it all landed on Jimmie.

"Sorry." They apologised while helping him wipe off the mess.

"No need, I love the feel of laughter in the morning. Especially on my face." A flake of cereal slid off his face.

I snorted as I laughed. I grabbed a tissue and looked up. Tom was staring at me.

I smiled shyly, no idea how to react. He looked away and began talking to Will Avery.

"By the way," said Rubeus "you'll 'ave to choose two additional subjec's. You shud definately take Care o' Magical creatures."

"Thank Rubus- Rubys I mean..." I couldn't say his name. It was too hard, it was all very well thinking his name, but actually saying it was hard.

"Don't worry," he said "it took Jimmi' a month ta learn to say it."

"Sorry, can I call you Hagrid? It's much easier."

"'agrid? I like the sound o' that."


	5. Chapter 5:First day

When Breakfast was over we made our way out. Evan led me down a few corridors to Professor Merrythought's study.

We walked through a classroom and up a grey staircase to a small brown door.

Evan knocked.

Merrythought peeped her head out the door.

"Ah yes, your schedule." She handed me a piece of paper. "Now, you must choose two additional subjects or more. The list is written on here; you can take a few moments and then get back to me. Take a seat," she indicated to the classroom below "I'm sure Mr Diggory will help you."

She popped her head back into the room.

I scanned the list.

"What's Divination?"

"Predicting the future using your "inner eye"" he used quotation marks. "Professor Trelawney teaches that. She's a right crack pot, but the lessons are cool, you can muck about."

I remembered what the sorting hat said, about me being psychic. I didn't believe it, but a part of me wanted to take divinations to test it.

"Okay, I know what I'm choosing."

"Already? What did you choose?"

"Divination and Care of magical creatures."

"Why did you choose Care of magical creatures? It's boring, I chose it for a semester then dropped it because I fell asleep so often I couldn't get to sleep at night."

"Well I didn't know what to choose for a second one and then I remembered Hagrid recommended it. I trust his judgement so I went with that."

"Who's Hag- oh you mean Rubeus. Okay let's tell Merrythought you've chosen your subjects. Then I'll show you around the school a bit."

"Great."

I went up the stairs and told her what I had chosen. She handed me another piece of paper.

"That is your schedule, and this is a map." She looked behind her and stepped out the way.

A tall man with a grey beard and round spectacles resting on his nose appeared. He smiled, wrinkles appeared at his eyes. He had old eyes, the kind that was made from wisdom and age.

He extended and arm "I am Professor Dumbledore."

I smiled back politely and shook his hand. "Violet, Violet Samuels."

"Hello Violet. I will be taking you too get your things."

"Things?"

"Robes, books, broom, pet."

"Oh...I don't have any money..."

"It will be paid for by the school, do not worry. We will be leaving for Diagon Alley today at four pm sharp. I shall meet you by the main doors. Goodbye."

He walked down the steps and went.

Professor Merrythought turned to me.

"You will not be expected to attend first lesson but you must attend second lesson onwards."

She shut the door.

"I'm getting the feeling she really doesn't like me."

"She's like that with everyone." Evan said as we walked down the corridor.

"She definately got out of the wrong side of bed."

"Yup." He chuckled. "This is the east wing by the way."

He showed me around. I looked at the different corridors that looked alike; my favourite place out of the whole school was the library. The books moved by themselves! There had to be at least a hundred bookcases, each was huge in length.

After an hour of wandering and sightseeing, the pupils began piling out of their lessons.

"Time for second lesson. What do you have?" Evan asked.

"I have..." I checked my paper "Potions."

I tucked it into my pocket and struggled a little.

"Watch it!" I looked up to see that I had banged into someone. It was Will Avery.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough." He looked past me at Evan. "Keep her in check, Mudblood." He walked on in a proud manner. Evan looked at his feet. He was clearly hurt by the comment.

"What's a mudblood?" I asked quickly.

"It's like a swearword."

I drew in breath. No-one talks to my, newly made, friends like that.

"Oy Avery!" I called. He turned around with a sneer on his face.

"What do you want Newbie?"

I stalked up to him until we were toe to toe, roughly. By this time a few people had stopped. I could see Evan rushing after me to stop me.

"I'd like you to meet somebody."

He looked at me confusedly.

"Who?"

I cleared my throat.

"Mr. Fist."

"Who is Mr. Fist?"

"Glad you asked."

I punched him.

He staggered back into the crowd of on lookers.

"You insolent wench!" He took out a wand. "Stupefy!"

I dodged a green light. It soared above me. People gasped as if that had never been done. I kicked Avery in the nuts. He buckled.

"Aagh! You watch...I'll- I'll..." He stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. I looked up to see Tom standing there.

"He's sorry." He said on Avery's behalf.

I turned around and walked off, pulling awe struck Evan.

She was intriguing; unpredictable and beautiful.

Tom had observed her at breakfast. She was quiet and reserved. But when her friend was threatened, she didn't stand for it. She had immediately sprung into action.

She was quick enough to dodge his spell.

As Avery fell to the floor in pain. Tom stepped in. He apologised on Avery's behalf to try and gain favour with her. She merely walked off.

Tom smirked a little then stopped at once.

And to think; it all started when he spared her.

Damn. He would have to do something about this. He simply could not allow himself to fall for her. It was a dangerous path. One that he had begun to slip onto.

But she was fascinating.

Not like the others. She was different. He banished all thoughts of her from his mind and headed off to his potions class.

"You did what?"

"I may have punched Will Avery. But in all fairness he deserved it. He called Evan a Mugblood."

"Mugblood? What's that?" Mona and Violet made their way to their potions class. Evan had gone to his Arithmancy class.

"Apparently it's a swearword."

"Oh! You mean MUDblood. It's a rude way of saying that a wizard or witch is from muggles."

"What's muggles?"

"Humans."

We walked into class and took a seat in the third row.

"So why don't you just call them human?"

"I don't really know why."

"Settle down children." A stout man with a bulbous face walked into the room.

"That's Professor Slughorn." Mona whispered.

"Now then. Today we will be learning how to make a potion from Mandrake root. Fortunately the mandrakes have already been cut up for us. Now the potion we're going to make is used to aid transfiguration. Often, there are witches or Wizards that are unable to transform because they are particularly bad at the magic. This is a potion that aids them. Now, open your books to page 315. The potion is listed there. On the count of three you may begin, first person to win will receive this Meyblossom flower. I will tell the person who wins what it does. Ready?" The class got out of their seats. I stayed sitting as per Mona's orders.

"3...2...1!"

They all rushed off. Mona got back first. She had a pot and loads of different herbs.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Chopped mandrake root," as she spoke her hands moved a hundred miles a minute "Basil leaf, hair of gibbon, fogreen rock, nualic juice."

"Okay."

Professor Slughorn spotted me sitting down and dawdling.

He wandered over to me.

"Hello my dear, who might you, be?"

"Violet Samuels." I said "I'm new."

"Oh! You're the little girl who arrived last night! Pleased to meet you and welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you."

"I see you've met Mona. She is a very good student isn't she?" Mona beamed at the compliment as she worked.

"Thank you sir." She said. He nodded a smile.

"Now about you," he turned to me.

"Did I do something wrong...?" I asked.

"No, no!" He chuckled "you're not in trouble. You haven't got your book and you haven't got any idea what to do." He scratched his head. "I know!" He walked to the back of the classroom to a dusty bookshelf and handed me a book. "Read this."

"Sir!" Called another student. It was Karia, her pot was bubbling.

"On my way!" Slughorn called back. He walked over to her.

I looked over at Mona who was working hard. I took a peak at her book.

"Wow..." I murmured. There was a full page crammed with words which were presumably the method of the potion.

I opened up my book and skimmed the contents page until something caught my eye.

I flicked to page 121. Vampyrs.

A large sketched picture took up half the page. A being with a thin pale face, jet black hair and an ominous look on his face stared out at me. I began reading.

Tom couldn't help himself. He looked at her. She was reading a book. Her hair fell over her shoulder.

"I see you've noticed the new student."

He was taken aback by Professor Slughorn's sudden appearance.

"Yes." Tom kept his answer brief so the conversation wasn't prolonged. He focused on his potion. It was crucial he added the exact amount of nualic juice; otherwise the potion would boil over.

Professor Slughorn hovered awkwardly. It was clear he had something to see, but was having trouble saying it.

"You know..." He said finally "if you like her, you should..." He frowned "you should..."

"Sir?"

"Yes!" He seemed glad to be distracted from the uncomfortable conversation.

"Please stop talking."

He chuckled merry-heartedly.

"I'm an old man Tom. But I'm no fool. I saw the way you looked at her. I recognise the spark! I have no idea what young folk do these days, but if you like her, you should at least talk to her."

"If I promise to talk to her, can we stop talking about this?"

"Oh Tom." He walked away chuckling. Professor Slughorn did that often. He would chuckle a lot. It was what made him approachable. He was one of the very few teachers Tom liked.

He got back to work, fighting the urge to sit there staring at her. It wasn't because he had a crush on her. He most definately didn't. He couldn't have. No, he absolutely did not. He had no feelings for her whatsoever. None. Nada. Zilch. Squat.

He just found her interesting. He looked at her slowly.

The vampyr image was scaring me. I shut the book and decided to have a wander around the classroom. Slughorn didn't seem like the type of person to mind.

Most people seemed to be getting along fine from what I saw. Apart from Karia who was running around frantically.

I made my way towards her.

"Oh!" I bumped into someone. I rubbed my throbbing forehead. I had walked right into the person's chest.

"Sorry." I looked to see Tom standing there.

"You seem to be doing that a lot today." He commented.

"Yes well..." I stopped mid-sentence and walked away.

Tom reached out for her arm to stop her walking away.

"You do that a lot too." He said.

"What can I say? I like walking and bumping into people (!)"

She didn't smile.

"Have I done something to offend you?" He asked.

"I-I... Maybe..."

"Well if you're not sure then maybe we should get together and find out why you hate me. Say Saturday?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked.

"No."

"So you don't want me to see you on Saturday?"

"Do I?"

"Yes, I think so..." She said confusedly.

"Well if you insist. I'll see you Saturday by the bell tower." He walked to his desk. "You're very persuasive."

Tom smirked at his wit.

I walked in a daze to Karia. She looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I have a date..."

"She shouldn't go out with him."

"Why shouldn't she?" Mona demanded

"Just because." Karia answered

"You still didn't answer my question. Why shouldn't she?"

"I don't trust him. She can't go with him."

"I'm sitting right here you know." They stopped their conversation and looked straight at me.

"We're just looking out for you." Karia mumbled.

"Thank you. But I can I look out for myself as well. I'm not going out with him."

"Why?" Mona asked.

"I just...Because I...He...I..."

"She doesn't have to explain herself. If she doesn't want to go out with him then that's reason enough." Evan got up and left the room.

I looked up as the clock chimed 4 o'clock.

"I have to go! Professor Dumbledore is waiting for me."

I ambled out of the common room onto the staircase.

I ran down the staircase and took a right. Then a left. Then went straight ahead. Then down. Then right again. Until I realised I was lost.

"Just great (!)" I looked around to see who I could ask for direction.

No one was there. I got out my map. It was too huge to hold. So I put it on the floor.

"Ugh!" It didn't make any sense. There were little footprints that showed me where I was. I was in the left wing corridor. The rest of it didn't make sense though!

"It's upside down." Said a smooth voice from behind me.

I shot up. _Please don't be who I think it is. Please don't be Tom._

I turned slowly to see him leaning against the wall lazily. He wore an amused expression on his face. I blushed and tried to stop myself smiling. I don't know why I wanted to smile, it was instinctive.

"Well thanks for the tip." I bent down and picked up the map.

"If you're lost I'd be happy to help." He walked after me as I strode off.

"I'm perfectly fine on my own."

I walked into an archway and looked behind me. He didn't follow me in. I sighed.

I hated the way he made me feel. I didn't want to see him because I knew how he made me feel. It always felt like I was having a heart attack. I hated not having control of myself. But when I was with him... I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

I sighed. This was way too mushy, sappy, and weird and all other words describing soppy feelings. He never seemed like he had soppy feelings. Whenever I saw him he always seemed poised.

I looked up and walked straight back out when I saw the boy coming out of the toilet cubicle.

Tom was waiting against the wall outside.

"You walked into the boys toilets." He said.

"You could have warned me."

"I could," he admitted "but you said you could find your own way."

"Fine! Could you tell me the way to the main gates?" I asked.

"Certainly." He put out his hand for me to hold.

"Don't push it."

He smirked. "You know, I just realised, I don't even know your name."

"Okay."

"Don't you have a name?"

"I do."

"Can you tell me?"

"Yes I can," I said "but I won't."

"Can I at least have a clue?"

I thought for a moment. "Okay. My name is not Jesus."

"What kind of a clue is that?"

"The vague kind. It's the name of my favourite flower as well."

"Lily?"

"No. Although I love the name Lily, they smell lovely."

"Rose?"

"Nope.

"Primrose?"

"No."

"Lavender?"

"Definately no- whoa!" I was slipping on a puddle of water. It all happened so fast! But I experienced it in slow motion. Just before impact I shut my eyes tight.

A hand gripped my waist and another took my hand.

I opened my eyes when I didn't meet the pavement.

Tom had stopped me falling. He held me close. I could feel his breath on my neck. I looked him in the eyes. I was having a heart attack again. It was pounding against my chest. But I didn't mind it so much now.

"Violet." He whispered.

"Yes."

The world stopped as I hovered in his grip.

He leaned in closer and I closed my eyes. He kissed me softly.

"I can't believe you!"

I looked up to see who had just interrupted. Karia, Jimmie and Evan were standing there gawping. Karia ran off as soon as she regained her wits.

Tom was standing there with me. We must have looked incredibly guilty.

Jimmie stood there with eyes wide in surprise. Evan was looking at me. His face was solemn.

"Professor Dumbledore came looking for you. He got worried. We sent out search parties." His voice was monotonous and full of resentment.

"Oh. Has it really been that long?"

"It's 4:30." He said.

Evan lifted his head and stared past me. He was staring at Tom.

"Sorry. We got a little caught up." He said.

"Yes well Violet has to go now." Evan's eyes darted to me then back to Tom.

He didn't like Tom, that part was clear.

"I can take her." He replied.

"I think you've done enough. Violet we have to leave now."

I walked to Evan on the other side.

"I'll be seeing you." Tom turned around and walked with his hands in his pocket.

"You shouldn't be hanging around him."

"Why? And technically, I wasn't hanging around him. He was hanging around me."

"I don't like him." Evan shrugged.

"One minute your fine with him, the next you hate him. Why?"

"I just do."

"That's not a good enough answer. Why?"

"I don't have to explain my emotions." He said.

"Yes you do. Why?"

He didn't answer.

"I'm going to answer you until you answer. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

Still no answer.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Wh-"

"I like you!"

I was silent. Damn! This was not good.

"You're like a little sister to me." He added

"That may be the case, but if you're going to be protective don't go overboard."

"I can't promise anything." We turned the corner onto the swinging staircase.

"Does Karia hate me?"

"No. But everyone knows she had a crush on Riddle. She'll be mad at you but eventually she'll get over it and move onto someone else."

"Good. It's my first day and I'd hate to have someone hate me already."

We stood in front of the fat lady portrait. She was fanning herself as she yawned with boredom. When she saw us she put on a sour face.

"Password?"

"Nylon sweaters." Evan and I made our way into the common room.

Professor Dumbledore stood awaiting our arrival. He smiled at me warmly.

"Shall we go?"


	6. Chapter 6: Diagon Alley

Chapter 5- Diagon Alley.

Professor Dumbledore led the way to a small inn. We had taken a train from Hogwarts, gone on the bus through London and now we were standing at a wall. It was an ordanairy wall. Red bricked and fairly sturdy. From what I had seen the past week, anything ordanairy always turned out to be amazing.

We stood staring at the wall for a long time. After fifteen minutes I finally had enough.

"Does the wall talk?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh! No, no," Dumbledore rubbed his forhead in thought. "This is the entrance to Diagon Alley. But you see, I've forgotten the code."

"What do you have to do in the code?"

"Tap a few bricks on the wall in the right order." He snapped his fingers. "I remember now!"

He tapped a few bricks.

The wall began to rumble. I stepped back as the bricks parted to reveal an alley.

It was buzzing with life. Witches nad Wizards rushed to and fro, from place to place. Each were busy and frantic.

"Is this...Is this Diagon Alley?"

"Yes." Dumbledore ventured onwards and I followed him. The bricks rumbled and they joined together as we left the little area. "We should start at Ollivanders. A person is nothing without their wand."

As Professor Dumbledore walked he somehow avoided the people. I, however, managed to bump into several of them. I apologised profusly and ran to keep up with him. At one point I considered holding onto his beard to make sure I didn't fall behind.

At last we arrived just outside a little shop. A large wooden sign said "Ollivander's".

"Albus? Is that you?" Professor Dumbledore looked behind him to see who had called his name.

"Rupert? Rupert Gringhorn? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same old bean. Aren't you supposed to be lecturing at that school. Hogwarts, was it?"

"Yes, yes. I'm rather glad to have run into actually."

"Really?"

"Yes I've been meaning to find out how Cornelius' bid for Minister is going."

"Not well. The people just don't seem to get along with him."

"When you next see him, tell him I would be glad to offer any services."

"Wonderful! Now we must...Who's this?" He was suddenly distracted from his conversation when he saw me staring at the two in conversation.

"A student. Miss Samuels, you may proceed to the shop, I shall be right in."

I nodded and dogded my way past people to the shop door.

The bell on the door jangled as I entered.

It was quiet inside. There were no people at all. A large marble counter stood at the furthest end of the shop. Behind it were rows and rows of shoe boxes. It reminded me of a story mum used to read to me.

_The cobbler and the elves._

_A poor Cobbler hadn't enough money to make any shoes._

_One night, he was visited by elves._

_They made him a pair of shoes._

Of course, mum told it much better. There was more to the story, but she used to read it to me when I was younger. I couldn't remember much of it.

"Hello?" I called into the shop.

No answer.

I walked to the counter. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

A little shuffle came from the back of the shop.

A man with a thick brown beard and little spectacles emerged.

"Hello. Please excuse my tardyness. I was doing inventory. I didn't expect anyone to come in today. Usually I only get customers when the Hogwarts students come. I am Ollivander. Owner of the new establishment. Now then, do you need me to repair your wand?"

"No. I need a wand."

"You're in luck! This is a wand store!"

He gave a cheesy smile. I soon figured out that he was joking, politely I laughed.

"Do you have a specific type of wand?"

"Not really. I don't know much about wands."

"Wonderful! I love this part."

He walked to the back of the shop and brought a ladder. He stepped onto it and brought down the shoe box that had been on the top most shelf.

He wiped the dust that had collected on it off.

"3/4 inch, Hollyfeather."

He brought the box to me and opened it. Inside lay, not shoes, but a long wooden wand. It was rather obvious a wand was going to be in the box, considering I was in a wand shop, but I was still a little surprised.

He took the wand out and handed it to me.

I held it. "What do I do know?"

"Flick your wrist at the box. Gently."

I did as he told. I flicked my wrist ever so gently.

The box flew off the counter and smacked the man in the forehead.

"Sorry!" I replied frantically.

"No matter my dear. Its all part of the wand process. I'm sure the next one will take to you."

He went to the back to get another box.

_Albus Dumbledore bid farewell to Rupert Gringhorn. He had sent Violet into the shop to find her wand. When she didn't come out he got worried. He walked into Ollivanders, or tried to. When he attempted to open the door it was jammed._

_"Wait just a moment." Ollivander called from inside. A breeze went through the shop. Albus tried to enter again and was successful this time. When the little door's bell chimed, to alert others of his arrival, he was greeted by mounds of box piled upon each other and wands scattered everywhere._

_"Ollivander? Are you there?"_

_"Albus?" A voice called from behind the mound "Yes, it's me. I'll be with you in a moment. Just having a few wand problems." _

_Ollivander's voice could be heard muttering a spell. The boxes lifted and _

_The wands returned to their rightful one._

_Albus could now see Ollivander standing behind the counter and Violet standing in front. Ollivander had a cushion taped to his forehead. When he caught sight of Dumbledore he took the cushion off immediately and went to greet him. Where the cushion has been there was now a red blotch. It seemed as if he repeatedly been hit by something. _

_"Hello Albus. I'll be with you in a few moments."_

_"No need Ollivander. I'm with the young lady."_

_"Then you may want to take a seat." He lowered his voice. "This will take a while. No wand seems to click with her."_

_"Oh dear. That is a problem." Dumbledore looked at Violet who was standing awkwardly. She was bright red with embarrassment. She had heard what Ollivander had said._

I had heard what he said. No wand wanted me. What was wrong with me. I wanted desperately to be back home. To be with my family. But they wouldn't take me now. I was a reject. I didn't belong in this world and I didn't belong in my families. I would run away the first chance I got. It was clear I wasn't wanted at Hogwarts.

My face was going red. Damn! My tempriture was rising. I was going to cry. Not here, not now! I blinked back the tears but despite my best efforts one managed to escape. I turned my back to the two men, who were whispering, so they wouldn't see me cry. The single tear fell from eye onto the counter.

The whispering had stopped from behind me. Had they seen me cry?

"Violet?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

I gulped so my voice wouldn't sound shaky. "Yes?"

"Are you doing that?"

I frowned. "Doing what?" I asked. I looked up, ready to turn around and face them. But I was stopped.

A wand was staring me in the face. It was beautiful. Little intracate carvings ran up the mahongany sides. It was wide and rounded at the bottom. Whereas the top was thin and fine. There we're finger inprints to show where it was meant to be held from.

"Magnificent..." Ollivander approached the wand. "3/4 inches," he squinted to see the wand. "Phoenix tears."

"I love it!" I picked it up. It made my hand feel whole.

"Now all you need to choose is a pet."

The pet store was crammed full of cages. There was squeaking from either side. Professor Dumbledore was talking with the owner of the store. Apparently they knew each other. He knew quite a lot of people. He was very popular too. People generally greeted him with smiles.

I wandered over to the far side of the store. There were rats, cats, lizards, frogs, winged monkeys, owls, fowls and snakes.

There was a particular snake that interested me. It was very small and scaley. It lay curled up in the corner of the box.

"_Hello_." I said.

The snake came to attention at once. It eyed me with caution. I smiled at it.

"_Hello_." It replied.

I didn't really know how to proceed. With the pleasantaries out of the way, there wasn't really much to say.

"_Who are you?"_

_"I'm Violet, a student at Hogwarts."_

_"What's Hogwarts?"_

_"A school." I looked at the little snake and pitied it. "How old are you?"_

_"One week. How old are you?"_

_"14 years old." I replied._

_"How small you are for fourteen."_

_"What? I don't know what your talking about! I'm was the tallest in my year back at... At London." I became quiet. I didn't like metioning home._

_"You are very small. Any snake that is fourteen is much taller than you. What type of snake are you?"_

_"I'm not a snake." I laughed. "I'm a witch. I'm here to buy a pet."_

_"What is a pet?"_

_"Its a...well a sort of... Do you know, I've no idea how to explain it." I took a few seconds to think of an explanation. "Its an animal that lives with you."_

_"Oh." The snake hushed for a moment. "May I be your pet?"_

_"I don't know. I'd have to ask my Professor. What's your name?" _

_The snake looked at me. I could see a little smile forming. _

_"Nagini." It hissed._

I turned around with the intention to ask Professor Dumbledore I could buy Nagini. I stopped when I saw him staring at me. The petstore owner was talking with another customer.

Professor walked towards me in a delicate manner.

"Professor? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he eyes the snake. "Where you aware that you were speaking to the snake?"

"Yes. I've always been able to speak to snakes. Professor, can I buy the snake for school. Please?"

"Unfortunately my dear, snakes are not permitted as pets."

I was very disappointed. But I didn't want Professor to see me sad so I smiled reassuringly.

"However," he said, "I am allowed any pet I choose. This snake has seemed to catch my eye.".

"Thank you Professor... For having good taste in a pet."

"Your welcome. Now, you must choose a pet. I suggest something from that end of the store. Perhaphs an owl?"


	7. Chapter 7: The end of a very long day

Tom sat in the Slytherin Common room. He twirled the Hildabloom flower in his fingertips.

It was meant to bring happiness. It certainly wasn't working. He was unhappy at the moment. He had kissed Violet. This was not good.

She was a distraction. It was because of her that he hadn't been able to open the Chamber. Because of her he had only won the flower by a few minutes ahead of Mona.

Despite all that, he didn't find himself hating her. In fact, it was doing the exact opposite. Tom was actually starting to like her. It made him angry. He should've been able to control himself.

There was light breathing coming from the corner of the room behind him.

"Stop watching me and say what you want to say." He said.

Ivanette emerged from the shadows.

"'Ow did you know I waz zere?" She said in a heavy French accent.

"Say what you want then go." Tom repeated.

"Zere ar' rumourz, going around ze school."

"What rumours?"

"Zat you kissed zat...zat..." She practically spat out the words. "New girl." She hovered. "Did you?"

"I doubt it's any of your business."

"I knew you wouldn't 'ave kissed zat wench. She iz an animal!"

He let her rant whilst he ignored her. He had more important things to talk about rather than listen.

He got up and walked out of the common room. He could hear Ivanette calling for him. She was pathetic. The way she drooled over people.

She caught up with him.

"Tom! Where ar' you going?"

"Fishing." He replied. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. Clearly she hadn't heard the term 'gone fishing' before.

He walked down the moving staircases and made his way onto the mouth of the bridge.

He sighed heavily.

This was one of the rare moments when he had no idea what to do. The sun was setting quite late for winter. It was 6pm. Dinner would be in an hour. It was going to be a very chatty dinner. No doubt people would ask him about the rumours.

He shouldn't have kissed her. It was wrong. He couldn't allow himself to feel any emotions. He was going to become the ruler of all wizards. He would liberate the ones who were worthy and annihilate those who weren't. Salazar Slytherin would be proud.

He was the only family Tom knew of. He would do anything to make him proud.

He stared at the fish in the lake. One was swimming much faster than the rest. He followed it with his eyes until he could no more.

Finally, he decided to visit his owl.

As he walked in he stopped. Violet was there. They ran into each other very often.

"-Tom Riddle." He heard the last few words of her conversation with the owl.

"So what do you do exactly?"

The owl stared at me as if I was crazy and hooted.

"Well a hoot to you too." The owl was bobbing its head as owls normally do. I was in the owlery. I had chosen to get an owl for a pet. Partly because Professor Dumbledore told me they were the best way of getting mail around. I named it Quigg. It was in the history of magic book somewhere.

"How exactly do you send the letters?" I asked it. "It continued to stare at me like I was crazy."Because carrier pigeons are trained to find the other carrier pigeon which is how they're able to send letters. But Professor Dumbledore told me you can send letters anywhere. How is that possible?"

The Owl hooted.

"It's probably by Magic right?"

It bobbed its head.

"I knew it. Magic is awesome. I'm surprised I haven't had a heart attack from all the surprises. Portraits actually move! So do walls! Mona even told me that candles hover in the air at Dinner."

I swore I saw the owl smile. Which was very weird since owls have beaks not mouths.

"The people here are friendly too. Especially the Gryffindors. I've met just some of Mona's siblings. Her two twin Brother Fred and George, he cousin Ronny, her brother Guiney, and her sister Billie. There all very nice. Evan told me that they're just some of her family." I put out my arm just as Professor Dumbledore taught me to. Quigg climbed onto it. I sat on the window sill. I liked talking to Quigg. Quigg actually seemed like she was listening. "I also punched someone today. It hurt my hand a little but I didn't let Avery know that. He called Evan a Mudblood. Which is apparently like a swearword. But if you ask me it doesn't sound like one. I once heard my mother say a huge swearword. I said it to my teacher and got into major trouble. Anyway, back to the point. I also kicked Avery in the nuts, that's a first for me too. Unless you count the time I did it accidently to Philip, my brother. Avery was about to call me something then Tom Riddle, a boy, calmed him down. He then asked me out on a date in potions and made it out as if I asked him. The cheek! I decided not to go out with him but then, I bumped into him again. I was about to fall then he stopped me and we kissed. Another first for me."

The owl hooted again.

"I don't really know. I might like him, but there's something... Something... Something I'm forgetting. I can't remember. When I try to reach for the memory, it runs from my mind and I'm grasping for nothing. Even though I can't see what the memory is, its talking to me, telling me the same thing over and over again;

Don't trust Tom Riddle."

The Owl hooted again and nodded its head rapidly.

"I'm glad you agree." It continued nodding. "Alright, you agree. You can stop nodding."

It still nodded rapidly and hooted. It spread its wings out and flapped wildly. I soon clocked on that it was pointing to behind me.

I turned to see who it was.

Not surprisingly, it was Tom.

I was on guard instantly.

"Why can't you trust me?"

"Because you're a very bad eavesdropper."

"Ha ha (!)" He walked in and made his way to a brown feathered owl.

I stroked Quigg whilst he held his owl and clipped something to its legs.

The silence wasn't as uncomfortable as I had expected it to be.

I looked at the thing he clipped to its legs, it was a letter.

"How do the owls know where to drop it off?"

Tom looked up at me, startled that I was the one to break the silence.

"Well, they read the address and use their instinctual navigation systems to guide them."

"Owls can't read." I said. Quigg hooted at me. "Fine. Other owls can't read but you can. Happy?"

Quigg flapped her wings, as if to say _very happy_.

Tom looked at me like with an amused expression. "Can you understand what your Owl is saying?"

"Its quite easy to deduce."

I put Quigg down in her area and made my way to the door. He joined me and we walked down the icy steps one after the other.

I wanted to say something about when we kissed. But that was definately going to make the situation awkward, so I decided it was best not to say anything.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at Tom. His hands were stuffed in his pockets.

"About what?" I asked.

"For kissing you. I shouldn't have done that."

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it when I realised I had nothing to say.

"It's just..." He continued..."It wasn't my fault. It just sort of happened."

"Wait-" I stopped him coming down the last step by blocking the way. "Sort of happened? What sort of happened? Evolution sort of happened, things like this don't just sort of happen."

He stood there unsure of what to say.

I looked behind me when someone appeared. They mumbled an 'excuse me' and we moved off the stairs.

I pulled him by the collar onto the bridge so nobody would hear.

"Look Tom, you are the most arrogant, confusing, astute, aloof, boy I've met yet, notice that I'm using complex words because I sort of hope you won't understand their meaning, despite all that I think," I stopped. I didn't know whether to say the next part.

"Go on" he encouraged her to continue.

"I think I make like you."

He couldn't help it, a smile came to his face. She liked him, she actually liked him. She had gone red, either from embarrassment or the cold.

He was so relieved, she liked him which meant he wasn't crazy for liking her too.

"Tom?" She asked. He realised he hadn't said anything for a while.

"Your eyes..." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes, they were blue before," he stepped forward and tucked her hair behind her ear, "they're green now."

"They change, from green to blue to gold, depending on my mood."

"Okay."

Violet hesitated for a second then stood on the tips of her toes, she kissed Tom.

The world spun as they stayed there for an unknown amount of time.

Finally, she reluctantly pulled back.

"We have got to stop doing that."

"Definately..." He breathed.

Then he leaned in to kiss her again.

My first day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been, the longest ever. I really hoped the other days wouldn't be as long. But it felt like home already.

I fell asleep that night dreaming about everything. And hoping, hoping that my family could find some way to accept me for who I was. Because if I had finally come to terms with it, surely they could too. I wasn't a freak, I wasn't. I was a Witch.


	8. Chapter 8: The Holidays

Chapter 7- the Holidays

When the holidays came by I sent a letter home to my parents. They didn't want me to come back, so I stayed at school. It gave me a chance to explore everything.

I loved it all. It was so cool. It gave me a chance to socialise with the other pupils and talk to the teachers. Most of them were friendly some were just boring. By the second week the teachers had gone home. The only teacher that stayed was Professor Dumbledore. I went to his office atleast once a day to talk and see Nagini.

"Most curious." He said, as he adjusted his half moon spectacles.

"What is, Professor?"

"The rate in which you are progressing. In the space of twenty days, you have managed to catch up to your classmates." He put down the papers he was holding.

"I've been studying the books a lot and practicing loads of the charms and potions and I can turn Quigg into a toad without her turning purple."

"Well it has paid off. You are on the same level as any other pupil in your year."

"Does that mean I can stop studying now?"

He chuckled heartily. "If you wish."

"Good. Becuase if was going to study anymore I would need to have borrowed your spectacles."

_"I am hungry young one." Nagini hissed. I took out my wand and cast a spell. A large, dead rat appeared in Nagini's tank._

_"There you are. And I'm older than you Nagini."_

_"But you are so young in your world. In my world, I would be considered an adult snake."_

_"Really?"_

_"Actually, I don't know. I was taken from my family at birth. But I feel old, I will probably die soon."_

I looked at Nagini in horror and turned back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Is that true?"

"Is what true?" He asked, as if he was awakened from a dream.

"What Nagini said."

"What did Nagini say?" He asked.

"Is Nagini going to die soon?"

He looked past me at the 1ft snake coiled in the tank. "Of course not my dear! Nagini is a snake from the tropics of Africa. Her kind can live up to two hundred years, she has a lot of time yet to live."

I looked back at Nagini.

_"See, you won't die for a very long time. And I asume you're going to get much bigger."_

_"I shall definately need a larger tank."_

_I laughed. "Indeed you will."_

_"Will you tell the old man to open a window."_

_"He can here you, you know."_

_"No he can't." _

_"_I'm sorry about that Professor."

"About what my dear?"

"About what Nagini said."

"What did Nagini say?"

I was quiet. Maybe Nagini was right, maybe Professor couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Professor, why can't you hear Nagini?"

Professor Dumbledore got up from his chair and wandered over to the kettle. He poured himself and Violet a cup.

"Violet, are you aware that only you can speak and hear Nagini?"

"I am now... Why can I only hear her, she speaks perfectly good English."

Albus Dumbledore sighed and gave her the cup of tea. He found tea to be especially calming in apprehensive situations. Not that this was an apprehensive situation.

"Nagini does not speak English; she speaks the language of snakes. You can understand her because you can speak the same language as her."

"I don't remember learning a different language, other than Latin; and even then I only learnt the numerals because we were forced to in school."

"That is because this language is a part of you. It has been hardwired into your subconscious. It is a very rare thing. The only other person famed for speaking it is Salazar Slytherin."

"One of the founders of the school; he was a Parseltounge too?"

Professor Dumbledore stared at the girl. "How do you know the name of the language?" He questioned.

The girl contracted a quizzical expression on her face.

"I don't."

"Yes you do." Albus examined the girl her face had gone pale, "you said Parseltounge..."

Immediately Violet hunched over. He reached over to help her but instantly withdrew his hand when she bolted up suddenly. Her eyes had gone blank and her face was pale and expressionless.

She cocked her head to the side and rose from the chair.

A sentence left her stone cold lips.

"Help me."

The old man got up from his chair.

"What the devil?..." It appeared that she had been possessed. "Who are you?"

"I am Violet. Violet Sarah Elizabeth Samuels. I need you to help me."

That didn't make sense, how could she become possessed by herself? Unless... Maybe this form of Violet was her subconcious. Yes, that could happen. Violets subconcious was reaching out for help.

"Listen to me, I don't have much time." She said. "I have seen the future. There will be a war. A terrible war. So many lives lost. But it is his fault. His own fault. He is the maker of his own demise. The child born of air will stop him..."

A prophecy, a prophecy was being born. Albus fumbled for a quill and wrote as she hissed the words.

"But great tragedy, such loss, will befall him. He will be born to those who has defied the dark lord thrice. As the seventh month dies he will live... Neither can live...neither... While the other survives... For they are one."

"How do you know this?"

"I see things...in my sleep. I don't always remember but it's always in my mind...Always."

She inhaled sharply and went rigid. Her blank eyes rolled to the back of her head and her pupils returned. She stared at Albus for a split second. Then she collapsed.

I woke up to find that I was in my dorm.

I squinted. The sun was seeping into the room. What time was it? It struggled to find the clock with my eyes. Eventually, when I did find it, I saw that it was nine am in the morning, which meant it had been an enitre twenty five hours since I collapsed. The last thing I remembered was talking to Professor Dubledore about speaking Parseltounge then everything went blank and I passed out from heat exhaustion. Atleast, that was what Professor Dumbledore told me when I went to see him later.

I talked to him and left soon. It was January the first today, which meant tomorrow everyone was coming back to school. I left in a rush becuase I had homework to finish. I had started to do it but then... Silvia Abbott and I decided to go and see the forbidden forest. I tried to do it afterwards but then I swore I heard a noise coming from downstairs and went to investigate it. By the time I came back I was too tired to homework. After that...I'll save a lot of time by just admitting I put my homework off for as long as possible.

I went to sleep that night, eventually. After hours of tossing and turning my restless mind finally gave in.

_Tom was sitting in his room. The sounds of children crying for their dead parents came from the hallway. _

_This place made his skin crawl. Ever since he had tasted freedom in the form of Hogwarts, he craved it._

_He lay back on his cot bed. Cots were temporary beds. They clearly illustrated that the children weren't welcome. Yet despite that they felt inclined to allow them in. It was for the money of course, it always had been about the money. _

_He lay there, staring at the dirty white ceiling. The Basilisk would be sleeping silently in the chamber. As would all those in school at the moment. They would be resting, unaware of the danger that the beast sleeping under them would be. As soon as he was able too, as soon as possible; he would open the chamber and purge the school of all those unworthy to study magic. It was his destiny, he was the heir of Slytherin, just as his father must have been._

_"Dad please!" A voice called from outside his window. He considered shutting his window but the room got very stuffy very quickly. So he decided to ignore the shouting in the streets._

_"Lavinia keep your voice down!" A male voice commanded. He wasn't doing a good job of keeping quiet himself._

_"No dad! I've had enough! I know, okay, I know! We all know! Me, Gary, She's sent letter after letter and you keep ignoring her! Enough is enough! I'm nineteen now dad, I can leave if I want."_

_The man laughed. "Where will you go? You could never fend for yourself."_

_"I'll live with Philip and Susie. They'd definately take me in. You didn't even let them invite Violet to the wedding!" Tom looked at the window at the mention of Violet. But casually looked back when he realised the odds of them talking about her were very little. _

_"Our own sister doesn't know that she's got a sister-in-law, she doesn't even know she's going to be an aunt. She can't help being a...a..." She lowered her voice, "wech!" _

_Tom raised an eyebrow. Wech? What was a wech? Then he got up when he realised she meant witch. They were talking about Violet, his Violet._

_He made his way to the window as quietly as possible so's not to arouse suspicion or wake anyone. _

_"She chose to run away! She chose to deny us! She is not my daughter anymore."_

_"Fine, she's not your daughter, but she's still my sister, and Gary's and Philip's and Josephine's!"_

_"No!" The man yelled. "No she is not, not if I say so! Now get back in the car or so-help-me-god I will leave you here!" _

_She squared up to him. "Go on then."_

_The man flared his nostrils and slapped his daughter in a fit of rage._

_"Get. In. The. Car. Now."_

_Tom watched silently as the lady with the red face followed her father down an alley way. He heard the revving of an engine and the low hum as it drove away._

_He returned to his bed in wonder. What were the chances of that happening? The one place he didn't expect to hear about her, he did._

_The wonder faltered when he soon realised something. Violet's parents had no idea she was a witch. That meant... Violet was a mudblood. _

_This was bad. This was very, very bad. If she was a mudblood then she would have to be removed. She was not worthy to study the dicipline of royalty; magic._

_He had only know her for less than a month. On her first day, he had fallen for her and stole a few kisses. In the days that followed they shared a few moments talking and would stare at each other for inordinate amounts of time._

_His ears began to burn. He could never do any harm to her. He turned over and pulled back the covers. _

_'Defence against the Dark Arts' was on the edge of his bed. He got up and picked it up. _

_He couldn't sleep. _

_Reading helped when he couldn't sleep._

_He eventually dozed off and the book fell from his grasp onto the hard wooden floor. _


	9. Chapter 9: New term, New year, New start

Chapter 8 New term, New Year, New start.

The great hall was lit up with candles hovering in the air. The roof was bewitched to show the stars in the night sky. Pupils sat at the tables greeting each other and talking. Enquiring how each other found the fortnight. A general hum drum of chatter could be heard. The air was filled with the heavy aroma of delicious foods which sat, untouched, in front of the children. This year, however, there were two empty tables set up on the side. Food was placed on them just as all the other tables, but no pupil sat there. Headmaster Armando Dippet took centre stage_. _His white robes were dragged across the floor as he walked to the podium.

"Welcome, welcome. I hope each and every one of you had a most joyous holiday. For now, the work begins. I'll start off with a few start of term notices; no students are permitted to go into the forbidden forest unaccompanied by a member of staff. Unfortunately Professor Fartraf has taken leave," Evan mimed a 'yes!' "However I am pleased to announce that we have a new teacher. Let us all put our hands together and welcome Professor Jugloft."

A thin man with a hairy face and bald head stood up and soaked in the applause. It died down as he sat.

"And now, I am pleased to inform you that Phellseminious's school for gifted Witches and Wizards will be staying with us over the term. I have every bit of faith that we shall treat them as part of the Hogwarts family for the time they shall be staying with us. Each different house will be home to a set of the students. Now without further ado, please welcome, Phellseminious's school for gifted witches and wizards."

The large doors opened to reveal a two straight lines of students, both male and female, dressed in bright yellow and purple robes.

"Ouch, it's hurting my eyes." Jimmie whispered.

Mona whacked him discreetly. "Don't be mean."

The two straight lines advanced forward in sync. They made their way to the front of the hall then turned to the left and sat themselves down at the empty tables.

The students of Hogwarts clapped politely to welcome them. A slender woman with glossy grey hair and deep blue eyes went to greet Headmaster Dippet.

"Hello old friend." Her voice was smooth. She wore a purple dress and it glided along as she made her way to her seat at the teachers table. Professor Slughorn pulled out her seat which was next to Headmaster Dippet's.

"Now." He began. "Let the feast begin."

"So what did you do for Christmas?" I asked.

"Not much, just the usual. Gave presents, ate turkey. I'm betting Mona had an eventful Christmas." Evan turned to her.

"I certainly did." He voice was full of anguish. "Ask me why my hairs like this. Go one. I dare you." She pointed wildly to her unevenly cut hair.

"Okay... Mona, why's your hair like that?

"I'll tell you. It was Christmas morning in the Weasley household."

"Oh god, you're not going to burst out with a poem are you." Jimmie took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Shut it Jim." She resumed her story. "Everyone ran downstairs to open their presents. My brothers, or as I like to call them; bothers threw their wrapping paper everywhere. It somehow ended up in my slippers. So when I put my foot in it slipped onto a train set for my sister."

"Ouch!" I sympathised.

"Oh that was just the beginning. I had to lay down very still on the sofa while my mum looked for some painkillers. My bothers thought it would be funny to glue the sofa before I layed down. Only problem with that is that I wasn't laying down on the sofa they glued. My dad and sister sat on the sofa they glued. My mum returned and told them they were grounded. Then gave me the pills."

"How does that fit in with the haircut?"

"Oh you'll see! Only it turns out the pills she got were Fred's make-your-head-bigger-so-you-get-out-of-class pastels. So as my head grew bigger I shot up and in a fit of panic I knocked over the Christmas tree. The good news was that my back felt a little better. The bad news, it fell on my mum. My aunt came round and had to sort everything out. She had to cut my hair to untangle the baubles out of it! Hence the reason I look like half of Paul! I mean honestly, you'd think they'd learn their lesson..."

I tuned out inadvertently as Mona carried on talking and scanned the hall to see if he was there. But Tom couldn't be seen anywhere. I was slightly relieved and very disappointed at the same time. I wanted to see him but when I would, I was very conscious about what to say. It was stupid really. I was over thinking things.

"What's on yer mind Violet?"

I looked up at the sound of Hagrid's voice. I smiled politely at him.

"Nothing, I'm just," they all looked to see what I was thinking. "We should have a party."

"A welcome party!" Sean chimed in.

"No-no! I have a better idea! A leaving party!" Paul said.

"Yes! We should throw a party for them when they leave!"

"Tha' co'd be ages 'way tho' Sean!"

"The more time we have to plan." I said.

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Only if the teachers find out. Don't worry Mona. I know just what to do."

We began making plans and talking about what we did over the holidays whilst eating our dinner.

Once we finished, we made our way up the moving staircases.

"Have you decided who you're going to the ball with?" I asked Karia.

"I'm going to drop heavy hints and get Evan to ask me."

"Good choice." I said. Me and Karia were walking behind the large group up the stairs.

"So what about you?"

"I'm not sure. Whoever asks me I suppose."

"Well who do you want to ask you?"

I looked at my shoes. I wasn't sure.

"I don't know."

"Well you have a week to think about it before the ball."

"I suppose so."

"So," Mona turned around. "What are you two gabbing about?"

When we reached the stairs the fat lady stared with those wide condescending eyes. "Password."

"Eggnog." A pupil from in front said.

The painting swung back to reveal the door. Everyone made their way in but just as I was about to a hand on mine stopped me. I looked back to see who it was.

Tom pulled her aside away from the groups of people and into a classroom.

"Tom, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer. Instead he kissed her. She was stiff at first but softened as he brushed his thumb past her cheek.

"What brought that on?"

"I missed you," he said "that's all."

"I missed you too."

He had decided not to tell her about what he heard. It didn't concern him.

"Why weren't you there at the feast?"

"You noticed." he smirked.

"Don't be an ass." She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow."Why then?"

"I didn't feel up to it."

"Well you missed the entrance of Phellseminious's' school. They're going to be sorted into different houses to stay in for the term. They're robes also put the sun out of business."

He chuckled. "Apparently they all got sorted into houses with the hat in a private ceremony. I'm sure I'll get a chance to see their excessively bright clothing in dorm later."

"Good luck with that." She pressed her lips against his. She sighed when after looking at the clock. 7:55

"Five more minutes." He said in between kisses.

"Ten." She uttered.

"Twenty."

"Done."

_Professor Dumbledore patrolled the corridor. It was his turn today. He walked past the Fat lady portrait and down the moving staircase. The night air was chilly. Luckily, he was wearing his cotton filled robe. _

_As he wandered he thought about many things. The arrival of Phellseminious's' school's headmistress had prompted headmaster Dippet's old feeling for her. Armando Dippet was not the most conspicuous person. It was very clear headmistress Penelope Phellseminious's and he had a history together when they were whispering indistinctively during dinner._

_He walked down the corridor of the ghoul studies classroom. Then when he was sure there were no students there, there never were any students out of dorm after curfew, and he began to walk away._

_But he stopped when he heard some quiet chatter. It was coming from inside the classroom. He turned around with the intention to walk into the classroom, however, he stopped when Violet opened the door and crept out. An arm from the classroom took her hand and pulled her back a little. A smile spread across her face as she turned to face the arm._

_"I really have to go now." _

_"5 more minutes?" Asked the arm._

_"20." She replied. _

_Tom Marvolo Riddle emerged from the classroom with a wide grin on his face. She pulled him towards her and they kissed. _

_"Okay, now I definately have to go." She said with another glance at the clock._

_"Indeed you do." _

_They both jumped at the sound of Albus Dumbledore's voice._

_"Professor we-"_

_He put up a hand to silence Violet._

_"I suggest you both return to your dormitories this instant."_

_They both began walking up the stairs sheepishly, like two little children. Oh dear. This did not seem good. Violet and Tom were strangely similar yet further apart in personality than the opposite ends of a magnet. _

_Albus Dumbledore continued walking down the corridor. When he was finally satisfied that no students were out of bed, he returned to his chambers._

_"Knox." The light from his wand dimmed until it left. He closed his eyes and went to bed. _


	10. Chapter 10: Jar of hearts

Chapter 10

'Its two days to the Ball and nobody's asked me. Well, technically, that's not true. People have asked me, but I'm waiting for Tom to ask me. On a happy note, I tried out for the Quiditch team. I tried out for the position of keeper. They're going to announce the positions given today. After lunch I plan to go check.' I scribbled away in my diary as Professor Xerod droned on about the wizard version of the Magna Carta.

'Karia is sitting next to me, just as bored as I am. Wait... Oh! Evan just sent a paper plane her way from the back of the classroom. It says... He just asked her to the ball. Good for her, she wanted Evan to ask her. You should see the look on her face right now, it's looks like a constipated monkey that just opened a brilliant birthday present. She's going to start hyperventillating. I just know it. I'll have to stop her, or hand her a paper bag. Either way, I'll have to intervene.'

_V.S.E.S_

I made gestures with my hands telling her to breathe. She did so but with great difficulty.

"He asked me!"

"Yes." I tried soothing her. Professor Xerod showed no sign that he was aware of what was going on.

Once she had finally calmed down she jotted down a 'yes' on the paper and flew it back.

As soon as the class finished we made our way to the hall for lunch.

"Guess who asked me!" Karia almost shrieked at Mona.

"Evan?" She replied

"How did you know?"

"Apparently you went into shock and your limbs started flailing."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. I distinctly remember because when I was trying to calm you down again you accidently whacked my forhead."

"Oh. Sorry about that Vi."

"Don't worry about it. So what are we talking about?"

"I was just telling Mona that my parents just told me that they weren't the ones that enrolled me."

"Enrolled you in what?"

"In school silly. When I was born my parents meant to enroll me in Phellseminious. But my father enrolled me here."

"Do you have to be enrolled by someone?"

"Oy, oy; check it out, here come the Phells. Funny to think you could've been one of them Jim." Mona looked to face the concesion of pupils.

In came a bundle of the students from Phellseminious'. They weren't in lines and weren't as formal as they were before. Behind them came some more Hogwarts students. Amongst them was Tom. He was talking to one of the boys but looked around casually when he walked in. I put my head down out of instinct.

"You're jumpy." Mona commented.

"It cold."

One of the students brushed past me. In their attempt to bruise me, they dropped a badge.

It was in the shape of a little shield and had a figure of a person riding a broom. Their little flag moved like they were flying. I picked it up and turned it over. It had a insription to a person called Irena Valdegaurd.

"Which one do you think looks like an irena?"

"Why?"

"Some girl, presumably, named Irena dropped a badge." I got up out of my seat. "I'll be right back."

I made my way to the table full of students.

"Is there anyone here called Irena," I looked down at the badge "Valdeguard." I looked around to see if there was any response to the question.

"I am." A girl with long fingernails and curly red hair raised hand quite leisurly. "What of it?"

"You dropped your badge." I held it out to her.

She stared for a few seconds then when she was sure it was hers she grabbed it.

I turned away and began walking when she didn't thank me. She scoffed a little and then said something to her friend.

I turned around again.

"Is there something wrong with your throat?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, there's something wrong with your ears now too. Well why don't you clean them out and listen up. Don't you dare scoff your little face at me. I didn't have to return your badge but I did. A thank you would be in order."

She got up and squared up to me. "Or what?"

I squared up to her too and scowled.

"Trust me, you do not want to mess with me. If you don't believe me why don't you ask Avery. So why don't you sit back down. That way it doesn't seem like you're a sad loser with nothing better to do than pretend there's something wrong with her throat to start a fight." I put my finger on her shoulder and forced her to sit down.

"Now apologise."

She hesitated. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

I turned around and walked back to the table. The hall was silent. I hated it when that happened.

"You'll catch flies." I said as they gawped with their mouths wide.

"Nicely done." Mona said.

"I don't know whether to clap or to bow." Sean mimicked a bow sarcastically.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, when the conversation in the hall began up again.

"You seem innocent and really nice," said Jimmie "but when you're threathened you bite like a shark and you do it in a really cool way."

"I don't like people being rude. It just brings out a different side to me. So whose got a date to the ball."

"I'm going with Evan."

"Yes, apart from you Karia."

"Jimmie and Mona are going together."

My eyes widened. Jimmie and Mona just continued eating as normal.

"What? When did that happen?"

"This morning." She said casually.

"And neither of you thought to tell us?"

"I knew."

"Okay fine, neither of you thought to tell us, not including Karia because she already knew. Which brings me to my next question, how do you know?"

"I was there when she asked him."

I kept a straight face and tried not to laugh.

"Karia!" Mona shouted.

"What? I'm just telling her the gist of things."

"I think its... Admirable... That you asked him Mona."

"Technically, we were just talking and decided to go together." Jimmie said. "What about you?"

"Me? I-"

I was interupted by the sound of footsteps behind me. I looked behind me to see who stood there. A boy of medium build stood there.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Can I help you?"

He stuck out a hand. "Xavier Tybault."

I got up and shook his hand. "Violet."

"Nicely done by the way. I've always thought Irena was too big for her boots."

"I guess now she'll fit perfectly in them. You're from Phellseminious', right?"

"Yes. So I was wondering if you'd go to the ball with me. You don't have to answer right now. Just tell me next time I see you." And with that, he walked away.

I looked back and sat down.

"Are you going to go with him?"

I hadn't decided. To be honest, he caught me quite off guard. Tom was still talking to Nott. I doubt he noticed. I doubt he would even ask me. I got up and walked over to Xavier. He was sitting with a group of his friends.

"I accept." I said. Then I walked back to the table, picked up my fork and continued as normal.

Tom entered the grand hall for lunch.

"Remember to make sure you turn it clockwise. Otherwise it'll break."

"Of course. Is there anything else?" Nott replied obediantly.

"No." Tom made his way to the table. As he did he made it a point to look up and see if Violet was there. He did so discreetly. When he spotted her sitting at the table opposite him a small smile flitted across his face.

"I doubt it."

Tom tuned back into the conversation.

"Who will you be going with?" Avery asked.

"To what?" Tom asked.

"To the ball."

"I haven't decided if I'm going."

"It'll be fun."

"Fun won't help me. Fun isn't going to make me the greatest wizard to walk the earth. I can do without fun."

"Sorry sir."

Ivanette moved near their circle.

"Tom, I was wondering..."

"Spit it out."

"Well I-" she was interupted by sudden silence as people watched something. Only one voice could be heard. Tom recognised it to be Violet's.

She was toe to toe with a red headed girl from Phellseminious's school.

"-If you don't believe me why don't you ask Avery." He heard her say.

"So why don't you sit back down. That way it doesn't seem like you're a sad loser with nothing better to do than pretend there's something wrong with her throat to start a fight." She put he finger on her shoulder and forced her to sit down.

"Now apologise."

She hesitated. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Violet turned around and walked back to her seat. The curly haired girl sat back down, red faced with embarrassment. Someone from the Phellseminious's school wolf whistled. It was a boy, the same age as Tom. He got up and walked over to Violet. Tom could only just hear what they were saying.

"-go to the ball with me..."

Tom was furious. How dare he? Violet was his. She wouldn't go with the boy. How dare he have the audacity to ask he? Tom turned to the group.

"Nott, you are to find that boy." He gestured to the one talking to Violet.

"Of course. What shall I do."

"Teach him a lesson. Use your imagination."

"Why?"

"Because I told you too." Tom didn't have to explain himself to people below him.

She wasn't going to go with him. Tom would have to ask her himself. Despite the fact that he didn't want to go. When he looked up to see her, he found she had gone up to the boy.

He saw her mouth the word 'accept'. Now he was really furious. He clenched his fists.

Ivanette was still besides him. He didn't know that she was observing his movements and had quickly dedused what was happening. She saw that Tom like Violet. That confirmed the rumours. She leaned closer to a furious Tom and whispered into his ear.

"If you really want to make 'er pay, take someone els' to ze ball."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said through clenched teeth. The others in the group had returned to their conversation and didn't notice them talking.

"I know about you and Violet. She iz going wiz zat boy. You should gob wiz someone else to teach her a lesson. She should not 'ave agreed to go wiz 'I'm."

If Ivanette knew who Tom would become she would have stayed away from him. But she did not. So for now, she would go to the ball with him.


	11. Chapter 11: The Ball

Chapter 11 The Ball.

Evan Diggory, Jimmie Maynard, Sean Chambers and Xavier Tybault stood at the bottom of the grand staircase. They were each dressed in dress robes made of the finest silk. Apart from Jimmie who was wearing a robe made from a material that was very itchy.

They stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for their dates to the ball. Just as many others did. They stood around and talked for a while to pass the time.

Upstairs, the girls were in a manic mode. People were rushing from room to room. Hair was flying all over the place, as were clothes, shoes and at one point, a lizard.

Once the girls had gotten ready, they would walk down the grand staircase and enter the hall for the ball. Each girl would do this until there were just four girls left in the Gryffindor common room; Mona Weasley, Karia Ungaro, Violet Samuels and Tiana Beige (a friend from Phellseminious's school).

"Hurry up Karia your taking forever."

"Just a minute... Nearly done... How do I look?" She emerged from her room in a light blue dress. Floral patterns in black ran up the length of the dress.

"You look lovely. Now let's go." Mona hurried her.

"Hang on a minute... Where's Violet gone?" Tiana looked around.

"I'm not coming out." I shouted from my room.

"What's wrong now?" Mona asked.

"I...I wanted to wear sneekers under the dress! I look puffy! I think I'm coming down with something."

"Okay. What's the real reason?"

"I can't dance."

"What?" They all asked simultaneosly.

"I never learnt to dance. What if I trip up? Or worse, what if I step on Xaviers toe?"

"There no chance of you stepping on his feet. They're tiny!" Tiana said.

"They're not that small."

"If you're worried about hurting him, just think of how hurt he'll be when you don't turn up."

I thought about what she said and came out my room.

"I am a great stylist." Karia was refering to the fact that she had done my hair for me. It was all curled and to one side. I spent the night with rollers in my hair. It was painful. I also had to sit extremely still as Mona did my make up. It was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do.

We made our way out of the common room and down to the hall.

I had lied, of course. I wasn't worried about hurting Xavier. I couldn't dance, that part was true. I was worried about going because I felt like I was betraying Tom. But he never asked me and I wanted to go. We hadn't spoken since Xavier asked me. I didn't know what was going on with us, or if there even was an 'us'.

As we were walking I heard a scoff behind me. I turned around with the intention of punching the person, especially if it was Irena. Ivanette was walking with her gang of friends. She looked like a model in a flawless dress made up from what looked like salmon coloured ostritch feathers and silk. Her skin looked like it was made out of porcelain.

She stared at me with a malevolent smile. She must have been up to something. I continued walking as if I was unaffected by her hostile smirk.

When we reached the Grand staircase we all tried to descend as elegantly as possible.

"I feel like a duck, I probably look like one too." Tiana said.

"That's completely quackers." I replied.

"Once we've gotten down the steps you can just waddle away." Mona added. Mona snorted as we laughed down the steps which made us laugh more.

When we reached the bottom of the steps Xavier held out his arm for me to take. I slid my arm under it and he led me into the room.

Round tables were set up all in an orderly fashion around the room. Cream white tableclothes were draped over them. At the head of the room an emprty, large marble floor stood. There was a stage on which an orchestra was of people sat with their great instruments. I look up to see the ceiling was bewitched to show the night sky. Stars would shoot across it every so often.

We made our way to a table with many seats and sat down, as did Tiana and Sean, Jimmie and Mona and Evan and Karia.

The teachers were all sat anywhere. I assumed it was deliberate so they could keep an eye out for any misbehaving.

The tuba player struck a bellowed a low note. The other instruments soon followed. They played a slow waltz tune. People began to take to the floor and dance.

"Care to dance?" Evan asked Karia.

They both made their way to the dance floor. Jimmie and Mona soon followed.

"Do you want to dance?" Xavier asked.

I hesitated at first. "I can't dance."

"I'll show you. Come on." We made our way there. Although it was more like he was pulling me there.

"Just put your hand on my shoulder and I'll lead." I did as he said. He nodded as we stepped along.

Within minutes I was dancing, albeit rather awkwardly.

"I'm actually dancing."

"See. Its easy, just like riding a bike."

"If the bike were wobbling." I stepped on his toe just as we manouvered left.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse. Someone once managed to heabutt me during a cotillion."

I laughed a little.

"Funny story." Said a voice from behind me. "Mind if I cut in?"

Tom didn't give Xavier a chance to answer. He took a dishevelled my around the waist and began dancing with me.

Xavier wandered back to his seat.

"What are you doing Tom?"

"I'm dancing with you." He said, in that calm and alluring manner.

"Nah, I thought we were flying (!) I meant, what are you doing here?"

"I'm attending the ball with my date."

"Who?"

"Ivanette."

"You asked Ivanette?"

"Yes. I did. I had planned on staying in my dorm working. But when I saw you with that boy," he emphasised the word as if it was an insult "I decided to come."

"I only went with him because you never asked me."

He was quiet. Clearly he hadn't thought of that.

"For a genius, you're pretty dense when it comes to girls." I said.

"You think I'm a genius do you?"

"You know what I mean."

"I know."

We danced for a few moments in silence.

"What are we even doing Tom?"

"Well," we dipped and as we came back up he pulled me closer, "Despite my best efforts, I think" he whispered into my ear "I may be falling in love with you."

Ivanette sat there twirling the umbrella in her punch. Everyone else was busy dancing and having a good time, whilst she was stuck watching as her date danced, quite intimately, with another girl. She glared at Violet. She and Tom were talking as they waltzed gracefully. It was a big difference to when she was dancing with that other boy. She was stiff and awkward, but with Tom she was relaxed.

Ivanette asked Tom to go with her to make Violet jealous. But the minute he saw he dancing with another a switch went off in his mind. Ivanette saw him clench his fists as he went red. Within a few moments he had gotten up and moved to the dance floor.

In spite of all she had done to get Tom, he belonged with Violet. There was something about them that clicked. They were dancing now and she was left to stare at them with envy. Ivanette knew she was much prettier than Violet, why Tom chose Violet was beyond her. But it was clear nothing could tear them part, unfortunately.


	12. Chapter 12: Quiditch

Chapter 12: Quidditch.

There was heavy rain on the pitch. Gryffindor was down by a few points. The students from Phellseminious's were scattered in different seats, some with Slytherin, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

Both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seekers were after the snitch. And I, I was sitting on sitting on the bench. One of the students from the Ravenclaw team was gone so to even up the game they had somehow convinced us to make one of our beaters sit out. I offered to sit out.

I hadn't gotten the position I applied for. They said my aim was good enough to be a beater and I wasn't one to combat a compliment so I took the position.

I was sitting next to Professor Dumbledore in the stands.

"Come on!" I cheered.

I was sitting next to him, for two reasons; one, he knew a spell to keep the rain off and two, I needed to ask him something.

"Professor?" I asked through the rain.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Don't you always? Of course you may."

"You see, when I was talking with the others a few days back the subject of enrolling in school came up-"

"-And you were wondering who enrolled you?"

"Exactly."

"I believe it was a Gloria Steiberk."

I was silent. Then proceeded to shout through the thunder.

"How do you know?"

"I myself was curious about your case. So I researched the matter for when you would ask."

"But that's my Granny, she died when I was young."

"She enrolled you in Hogwarts at birth."

"Well I never. Was she a witch too?" I asked. I was curious to know.

"She must have been. Sometimes magic skips a generation or two. Its becoming increasingly common."

I nodded. Then remembered something...

Just before I left the house, I heard Grandpa and dad talk about granny. Something about when she died.

"Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"How did she die?"

Professor Dumbledore didn't answer. Insted he wore a solemn expression on his face.

"Professor? How?"

"I think its best we disscuss this later."

"Please Professor? Its been bugging me for so long! And this game has lasted for more than twelve hours! I doubt its going to finish any time soon!"

"A dementors kiss." He said quietly. His voice could only be heard by me now.

"A what?"

"The kiss of a creature so foul. It rips out your soul for food and feasts upon your nightmares. Your grandmother was roaming with your grandfather and father near a place called Azkaban, dementors are the guards there. One got loose and as your grandmother attempted to protect herself, the dementor ripped out her soul. A wizard came soon after and saved your father and grandfather. They were a little shaken up after that."

"I think I remember that week. My father was as pale as a sheet and stayed in bed for a week, as did my grandfather."

"Yes well, nobody ever found out about this. It was thoroughly buried in secrecy in the Ministry of Magic. I only found out through connections."

I turned my attention back to the game. Digesting the information I had just heard. I wasn't that close to my granny. So I was at a loss as to how I was supposed to react. I'd never seen a dementor so I couldn't judge either.

Just a few moments later the seeker for Gryffindor came crashing down onto the pitch. People shrieked as the school nurse came onto the pitch.

"Time out!" Called Edward Hollow, the team captain. The Ravenclaw captain nodded in agreement.

I rushed onto the pitch just as the entire team did.

"What happened?" Edward demanded.

"So tired..." The seeker moaned.

"Don't move." Matron faffed about then eventually got him carried off the pitch in a stretcher.

Edward put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"That's it then. Its over." I said.

He stared for a minute. "Not necessarily..."

He ran over to the opposing teams captain, Elena Fugwoth. The talked inaudibly for about ten minutes then he called over Madam Tallilah the referee. They talked for a little more then he ran back with a tired grin on his face.

"I've sorted it. You're going to replace the seeker." He said to me.

"Are you crazy? You're not allowed to do that!"

"I had a talk with the Elena and worked my magic charm. We can now. Broom up, and get ready to fly."

I got my broom which rested against the wooden sides of the pitch; and I put on my goggles. Then I mounted my broom, and began my flight as the 'time in' was called.

I spotted the snitch flying high above and made my way in that direction. Soon after the Ravenclaw seeker was on my tail and I had swerve and slide swiflty out of the way whilst keeping the snitch in sight. I came close to the snitch within a few minutes. This was easy! I took one hand off my broom steadily and reached out to grab it. It swerved and I stumbled a little. The Ravenclaw seeker zoomed past me. The race was on.

An hour later I was on the grass. My broom had flown somewhere else. My leg was bent in an excruciatingly painful direction and my heart was beating a million miles a minute. The crowds stood up quietly watching. I weakly managed to raise my arm with my hand closed in a fist. With great effort I opened it and the golden snitch buzzed out. I rested my eyes to the sound of the roaring crowd as they went crazy.


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday

Chapter 13: Happy Birthday...

"Now we have a poem in your honour read by Tiana, god help us all." I said.

"Haha (!) This poem is an ode to Hogwarts." She read. "When we first arrived, you hurt our eyes.

But we went the ball and got to know you all.

Since then we have been the best of friends, despite us calling each names to no end.

So now we leave, the term turned to a year.

Instead of crying we will cheer. And laugh and yell and make our last night great.

When you miss us, visit, its never too late.

Now you may all groan at how unbelievably cheesy that poem was. I will be offended if you don't." She said sarcastically.

There were whoops and cheers for the poem.

"Toast! Toast! Toast!"

I stood up on the table with Tiana.

"To our dear friends from Phellseminious's, I bid you fare well. The bathroom schedule will never be the same again, thank god for that." The audience laughed. I raised my glass of punch. "We will, hopefully, never forget you. In all seriousness, this has been one of the best years. The friendships we have made, and in some cases a little more, will last a lifetime. My only regret is that not everyone is able to say goodbye. But hey, there loss."

"Now cue the music and let's get this party started!" Tiana waved her wand and the radio blared with a jazz tune.

"Great speech." Tiana said.

"Yeah. It'll be so weird when you guys go. Plus the others didn't get to say goodbye."

"Don't worry about the others. We'll write a goodbye or send a howler from all of us. Its the Holidays, let's have fun and regret it in the morning."

I looked up at the clock, three minutes to midnight.

"Oh damn!" I said.

"What happened?" Tiana yelled over the crowd of people enjoying themselves.

"I have to go!"

"Where?"

"To celebrate the birth of another homo sapien!" I said. I managed to make my way through the ocean of people whilst she was confused.

I walked down the steps. At the bottom of the steps no noise could be heard due to the charms put around it to stop us from getting caught.

I ran out as quickly as I could. On my way to the Slytherin common room I patted down my hair and made sure I didn't have any crackers on my dress- from the cracker eating competition, which I totally won by a landslide.

Just outside the common room stood a boy with jet black hair. He was looking at his watch. I looked at the pocket watch in my pocket.

"3..." I whispered. "2...1... Now." Tom looked up from the watch and walked in my direction then smiled when he saw me standing there.

"You look beautiful." He said when he reached me.

"And you look dashing in a suit." I replied

"Thank you, but I don't hold a candle to you. I thought I was going to meet you?"

"Yes. But I thought I'd surprise you." I said. "Before I take you to your birthday surprise, I need to get you your present first."

"I told you I didn't want you to buy anything."

"I know and I didn't. This is something of mine. Now," he got a black silk cloth out of my other pocket. "Put this on."

"Its a little small, It'd be very breezy."

"I meant on you eyes." I laughed. He turned around and bent down a little so I could tie the cloth on.

He put out his hands in front of him to feel his way then banged his head into a wall. "I don't think you thought this through." He rubbed his head.

"I did. You are just Impatient. I was going to do this before you moved." I put his hands on my shoulders. "Hold on tightly and that way you'll ony be a few steps behind me."

We made our way to, unbeknown to Tom, Professor Dumbledores office.

Just as Violet had asked him to do, an animal box was left on the doorstep. Nagini hissed quietly. "I'm sorry for the inconviniece." I said quietly. Tom couldn't hear me, I left him in another hallway.

Earlier I had asked Professor Dumbledore if he could make sure no teachers were out. He agreed to try his best. He was especially understanding when I told him why.

"I see," he said.

"Thank you Professor. I knew you would understand. If I told anyone else they would all say that I was too young to know what love is."

"My dear, no one is ever too young to experience love."

"Are you talking from experience sir?" I teased.

He smiled languidly. "If there is one thing I know, love can come in any way, shape or form." He said.

I smiled at the memory and picked up the box with holes that held Nagini.

"Nagini, I'm going to give you to my...my boyfriend as a birthday present, he'll treat you well, don't worry. Is it okay with you?"

"What about you." She hissed.

"I'll visit. Promise me that you will listen to him and do what he says. I know how rebelious you can be."

She didn't speak for a few moments "I promissss."

"Thank you."

I took the box and walked over to him. "Okay put you hands on my shoulders again." He did so, after feeling his way by touching my hair and nose.

We went past the dim corridors and empty classrooms. The painting were sleeping soundly, they squinted as they saw the light from my wand.

I stopped in front of a giant bare wall. This was where it had appeared.

I thought about what I needed and a large door began to appear.

"Are you ready?" I asked Tom.

"Definately."

I took the blindfold off. "Happy birthday."

"This has got to be the best door I've ever gotton for my birthday, and I've had two so far and they were good doors so that's saying something."

I took his hand and opened the door.

"Surprise."

The room was large with pillars in the corners. It was cream white with large bricks. In the middle a painting hung in mid air.

It had a gold frame lined with little cherubs and vines. The painting itself was a detailed scene of a starry night.

"I love it." He watched the painting fascinated as the clouds moved and a breeze ran through the trees.

"That's not your gift. That's just the location." I took his hand and jumped into the painting.

We landed just on the outskirts of a forest. I looked up at the deep black sky. The silver dots twinkled magnificently.

"Impressive."

"Not really, the impressive part is that the painting changes to accomodate what we want to do."

"So say if I wanted to..." The surroundings changed into a resteraunt. One table was in the middle of the room. There was a full meal, candles and wine glasses on the table.

"I thought I was supposed to be in charge." I sat down as Tom held out the chair.

"It wasn't me, the painting changed on its own accord, which must mean we're both hungry."

"Touche."

"What's in the box?"

"Your present." It gave the box to him in his hands as there was no space to put it on the table. Then, all of a sudden, the table turned into a rectangle shape and there was space to put the present on the side, which was what he proceeded to do. He opened the box and Nagini stood at eye level.

"She's... She's exquisite. How did you know?"

"I don't know. You just seem like the type of person who likes snakes."

"Thank you. She's magnificent. I've never seen anything like her."

"Careful now I might get jealous." I joked.

"Thank you, truely. This has been the best birthday ever."

"Its only just beginning." I smiled. "So how does it feel to finally be sixteen." I tucked into the roast as did Tom.

"I can see why you like being sixteen, its very fun to say and I feel awfully old."

"You look it too. Is that a grey hair I see(?)"

"Haha, my sides are splitting."

Once we finished our food I put Nagini outside the painting and shut the lid as per her request so she could sleep.

"I think we should take a little walk."

I conjured up and image of a little house beside a lake of midnight water which glistened under the pale light of the moon. When I opened my eyes we stood on a stoney shore that led to a little cottage in the distance. The lake beside it rippled. We walked a little but I kept tripping a little because of my shoes. So I stopped and took the off. The pebbles were cold and hard under my feet. Tom took off his shoes and gave them to me.

"I couldn't possibly." I said.

"Okay, how about we trade then."

"You wear my high heels and I wear your shoes."

"I'll agree that it sounds weird saying it out loud, but you'll hurt your feet."

"So will you, even if you wear mine."

"How about this, we both don't wear shoes."

I was going to reply but he had already taken his off.

"I believe that's the longest conversation we've had about shoes." I commented.

"I believe so." He picked up a pebble and skipped it across the lake.

"How did you do that? I've always wanted to learn to skip stones but for some reason they always sink."

"You have to chuck it at a certain angle, watch." He turned his hand side ways and threw it. It skipped thrice.

I tried and it sank straight away.

"Here," he laughed. Tom stood behind me and held my hand in his gently turning it to the same degree his was at and helped me throw it. It skipped four times.

I jumped with excitement. "Yes! I did it-"

"Ow!" Tom stumbled back. I had hit him in the nose and given him a nose bleed.

"Oh god, sorry." I saw the blood trickling down.

"No, no, its fine. I always thought my nose was too perfect."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Just as I spoke the scene shifted and we were inside the little cottage. I knew this because I saw the lake from a window. Tom sat with his head back and I looked for some tissues and water. I slowly dabbed.

"Ouch!" He said when I cleaned up the blood on his nose. The flow had stopped now it was just a matter of cleaning.

"Sorry again."

"Don't worry. If I managed to skip stones for the first time I would've jumped for joy too, actually as I recall I did."

"It is a universal way of celebrating. All done." I said in truimph. You couldn't tell hed just been whacked now.

"Thanks." He hesitated before saying "Violet, I just wanted you to know that, well I'm, I love you. That sounds so cheesy."

"Only a little. I love you too. No matter how soppy that sounds."

He leaned forward and kissed me gently. I kissed him back and the location changed again to upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14: The first night

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face. I was still in the cottage. The sun shone on the crystal blue waters and seeped through the window. I turned over to see if Tom was still there. Only ruffled bed covers lay in his place. I got up and got dressed quickly. I walked outside and looked up at the sky at the frame showing the room. Tom was standing there talking to Nagini.

_"I trussst you had a good birthday."_

_"I did indeed."_

_"It is not everyday I meet two people who can speak Parseltongue."_

_Parseltongue...Parseltongue_... Tom was speaking to Nagini. He was speaking Parseltongue..._.The language of the ancients_. My head was feeling dizzy.

_No!_ A voice in my head commanded. _Remember_! I must _remember_... But remembering made my head hurt... I couldn't do it...yes I can! _I remembered_.

I remembered that night I forgot.

The night we first met. The night he tried to kill me. The night I saw the Basilisk. Tom Marvolo Riddle was not the person I thought he was. He was dangerous. And I was foolish. Foolish for falling in love with him.

I stepped out of the painting. My face was pale. He beamed at me.

"Good morning." He walked up to me and kissed me. I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He sensed my apprehension.

"I think I've got food poisoning, I feel a little sick."

I rushed out of the room as quickly as I could.

My head was spinning. I felt sick. Tom tried to kill me. He had hurt me. He cast a spell to hurt me. He wanted to kill me. I didn't want to think about it but that was all I could do.

The corridors were empty as I rushed past.

I bumped into a robed figure.

"Oh my dear, what's wrong your shaking!" I looked at Proffesor Dumbledore. Immediately I hugged him, glad that there was someone here. I took me to his study and sat me down with a cup of tea.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you." I couldn't drink the tea, my hands were shaking violently, my whole body was.

"Violet, I'm not one to pry, this has got you very distressed. Can you tell me anything."

"Tom isn't who I thought he was."

"People," he began, "are very rarely who we think they are."

"I'm going to be sick."

He handed me a bin.

"Is there anything else you need?"

I thought for a moment. "Lemon drops."

I hurled.

"Pardon?"

"Lemon drops." I said into the bin. "My mum always got me some when I was sick."

"Very well." He took out his wand and conjured up some lemon drops. I took one into my mouth and sucked it. I felt better instantly.

"I suggest you confront Mr Riddle." He said after a few moments.

"You're right," I nodded. "Thank you for your help Professor." I made my way out of the office and made my way to the Grand hall. Tom would be having breakfast. Sure enough, he was. He sat alone. The hall was quite bare, not many people were there. Most of them were on holiday, but the people that stayed weren't there either.

I stormed over to him.

"Violet wha-"

"Shut up. Meet me in the girls bathroom, you'll know which one."

I stormed off and found my way to the place we really first met.

I shivered at how many times I had come to this place withought realising or remembering what happened.

"Violet what's going on?" Tom asked as he walked in.

"You tell me! I know Tom."

"Know what?" Then his face turned dark as he realised what I was talking about. "I don't know what your talking about." He denied.

"I was talking about the time you tried to KILL ME."

"Oh right that."

"Yes that. What have you got to say!" I was nearly hysterical.

"Look just calm down." Tom put his hands out and came closer.

"Don't you touch me." I stepped back.

"Violet you're over reacting. I didn't try to kill you. You startled me and I defended myself."

"Against what? You lied to me. Every single time, you controled my mind."

"No. I didn't. Yes, I performed a mind wipe charm, but that was it. I never once controlled your mind. Everything you ever felt for me, all those times we kissed, I never controlled that. That was all you."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I didn't forgive him. I never would. He did try to kill me, despite what he said.

"Don't talk to me and don't even look at me ever. I can't believe you did that Tom." I walked out the girls bathroom, making sure my face was angry. The minute I stepped out I burst into tears. I didn't want to go back to the dorm so I took the route to Professor Dumbledore office.

Tom stood in the bathroom. Violet had just walked out. She knew. She knew and that was dangerous. If she remembered that night then she would also remember the Basilisk. She would foil his plot. After last night, Tom decided he wouldn't open the Chamber. In fact, he had decided a number of things that would now never happen. The life of a genius was a lonely one. He sighed when he came to his final conclusion. The Chamber of secrets would have to be opened. And the Basilisk would raze the mudbloods. If Violet was caught up in the trouble, then so be it.

As he stepped back to open the Chamber every bone in his body screamed at him, pleaded him not to do it. But he had to now, he was in too deep.


	15. Chapter 15: The Heir of Slytherin

Chapter 15- Heir of Slytherin.

"Line up in a straight line."

Professor Soraia put a parchment on the wall. It was the new revised rules. This was the fourth time in three months, since March, that we got new rules. With the attacks at an all time high Professor Dippet tried to think up new ways to keep us safe. It didn't work.

We all got into lines and she led us down to breakfast in silence.

When we sat down, nobody felt like talking. Me Mona and Jimmie remained from our close friendship group. The rest had been, petrified. The grand hall used to be alive with the sound of chatter before, but now it was dead. The only voices that could be heard were the low whispers of the Professors and from the Slytherins. Their entire table was full. Not a single student had been attacked. Hufflepuffs had less students attacked then any other, only about one or two. Ravenclaw only had a few but Gryffindor, Gryffindor had the worst casualty rate.

It had been months since I had seen Tom. Once I ate my food I would always go to my dorm or somewhere else to avoid him. I think he would intentionally come in late too. I missed him, I didn't want to but, I did. I somehow always felt safe with him. It was just something about him. I stopped myself from reminiscing, whenever I did a pain would always evolve in my chest.

Evan hadn't recovered yet. He had been administered but because the Mandrakes weren't ready they had to be grown using magic, which meant some of their integrity had been lost.

"Is there any news," my voice was low.

"Not yet. Mandrakes running very low."

"I have some news." Jimmie sounded sprightly compared to the rest of us. "People are saying whoever did this is the heir of Slytherin."

"That's not true, it canna be." Hagrid said gruffly. "Tha's just a legend."

"...Oh my," Mona's eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"In our first year, I remember in Defence Against the Dark Arts, we were talking about the founders of Hogwarts and the subject of the Chamber of Secrets came up. We didn't talk about much, only that the heir of Slytherin could control the beast inside."

I mulled over what Mona said.

"If we find out who the heir is, then could this all be stopped." I asked.

"Maybe." Jimmie said. He clearly had the same thought I did.

"No. Stop filling 'er 'ead with stuff. We aint even sure its the heir."

"If there's even a chance that we could stop this don't you think we should atleast try?" I was nearly giddy with the possibility that we could end this.

"Yes but, we should let the Professors handle this, not us."

"They may seem like they are taking this bravely but they're as scared as the rest of us." I got up.

"Where are you going?" Jimmie asked.

"To the Library, are you coming?"

"We can't go anywhere withought a Professor." Hagrid reminded.

"Well I'm going to try."

"Don't Violet. That creature could get you. Haven't yer noticed the patern? Its getting all the muggle borns, you're in danger."

"Thanks for your concern, but If there a chance I could stop this, I could stop more petrifying, then I'm going."

I walked to the door acting natural. When I was just about to walk out successfully Professor Merrythought appear blocking my path.

"Where are you going? You are aware no student is permitted to leave without a Professor present."

"I am aware Professor. However, I doubt any Professor would accompany me to the bathroom. Unless of course you would want to."

"I do not. But it is a rule so I must."

"But Professor-"

"No buts Ms Samuels. If there is even a slight chance that a student may be in danger, we must act. Therefore I will be going with you."

I sighed and walked to the girls lavatory. Professor Merrythought waited outside. I had to ditch her, but how?

I looked out to see if she was still there, she was looking in the opposite direction. I quickly snuck out.

Before I left, I had locked one of the stalls from the inside, making it seem like someone was in there if she popped her head in. Finding the library was the easy part, skimming through the books was the hard part.

So far all I knew was it was something to do with Slytherin. Slytherin was part of Hogwarts so I looked for a book about Hogwarts.

'Hogwarts, a History' was the book I opened.

I read the contents and flipped to thw pages about the founders. The houses were names after them so I figured it would be something to do with Salazar Slytherin.

"Have you found anything?"

I nearly jumped at the sound of the voice. I turned to see who was there. Hagrid stood there with Jimmie.

"Not much yet, I'm glad you decided to join me. Where's Mona?"

"She's covering for us." Jimmie looked around the library. It was empty apart from a few books moving themselves around.

"Blah blah blah, didn't trust muggle born, blah blah, left when other professers refused to agree to his proposal," I read aloud and they listened closely. "that they only teach those who's ancestry was purest, blah blah blah- oh..." I stopped skimming when I found a passage mentioning a 'Chamber of Secrets.

"Before leaving Salazar Slytherin constructed a secret Chamber beneath the school. Legends foretell of a creature able to suvive for thousands of years until the heir of slytherin opens the Chamber and releases the creature on the muggle born of the school."

"Is there anything else?" Jimmie asked.

"No! There's nothing else about the Chamber."

"Maybe in another book?" Hagrid suggested.

"Of course, erm... What book? Come on..."

"Salazar Slytherin, a biography! By Guidia Haermes." Jimmie shouted. The book floated over. "I remembered seeing that in the history section."

"Let's see..." I looked in the contents. "It has an entire chapter dedicated to the Chamber." I flicked to the page and skimmed through it, finding the relevant information. "The Chamber has never been found despite the Castle being searched many times... However Hogwarts Castle is notoriously know for its many secrets. Such as the.. Room of requirement..." I paused for a second and read that information to myself. It was the room of Requirement I found for Tom's birthday. It was so many months ago.

"Carry on we 'aven't got long before the Professors send out search parties."

"Okay, here we go... It is rumoured the heir of Slytherin will possess the qualities of Salazar Slytherin himself such as; Parseltongue and skilled at legilimency."

"So all we need to do is find someone who is skilled at Legilimency, is a parselmouth and is in Slytherin. Just great! I know no one like that. This is a dead end."

I sighed. Not because I was tired or sad, because it would make me seem sad. I knew Tom was a Parseltongue, just like me. I would have to confront him, but I didn't want the others to know. "You guys make your way back, I have to go to the bathroom, Merrythoughts going to be waiting for me."

"We'll go with yeh!"

"Hagrid, isn't it going to seem fishy that there are two boys in the girls bathroom?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

He and Jimmie walked out as conspicuosly as they had come in.

I looked around and tried to figure out where Tom would be. It was Saturday so there weren't any lessons. He wasn't able to go to Hogsmeade and neither was I.

I looked at the grandfather clock, Breakfast would be done by now.

My stomach rumbled. I had eaten but was still hungry.

If breakfast was done then Tom would be heading back to his Dorm as all the other students were.

"Merrythought!" I thought. What was I going to do about her? I'd have to sneak out from my dorm.

So I changed course for the girls loo's like I had told Hagrid and Jimmie.

Each step echoed down the stone corridor. It was saddening without the sound of students chattering. Even on Saturdays there would be noise.

_Mudbloods beware..._

I was suddenly aware of the voice. Hissing filled my head. It came from everywhere. It hurt so much. I looked around at the dizzy world. Footsteps hurried down the corridor. I tried to see the who was coming down but doubled over when a pain struck my stomach.

The footsteps were closer, they were hurrying now.

_The ssstonesss ssshall run red with the blood of those unpure..._

Our heads were aching.

"Violet?" Said a voice. It was muffled.

"It hurts! Make. it. stop. please." I spat the words out.

A pair of hands gently pulled me into the nearest classroom. The muffled voice said something.

My head was burning now, and so was my stomach.

"Make the voice stop, we don't like it." I cried in a fit of pain.

Then the pain went away. So did my vision and the floor met me as I passed out.


	16. Chapter 16: Deja Vu

Chapter 16- Déjà Vu

I opened my eyes to find that I was in the Hospital. I was lying down on the bed. The curtains around it were drawn. I was in the bed near the window, it must have been evening. The sky was a fiery orange. I must have been asleep for more than half the day.

"You're up." Spoke a smooth and beguiling voice. I sat up and looked around. Wincing at a pain in my heavy head.

"Be careful." Tom sat there on a stool. His hands were together, fingertips touching and his head was down. He was thinking.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You had a headache then passed out. I saw you then took you here."

It all came back to me. "Okay." I paused. "Thank you," I recognised the heart attack in my chest. Refusing to feel this way again, I changed the topic. "You don't have to-"

"Answer me this." He got up and started pacing. "What were you doing alone in the corridors when you are well aware that there students are being petrified?"

"I- I-"

"Not good enough. What you did was dangerous and extremely reckless!"

I didn't reply.

"Answer me!" His eyes were dangerous now. A twinge of fear formed in the pit of my stomach.

"You don't get to care about what I do Tom." My voice was quiet and hoarse. I tried to make eye contact but failed. He glared at me hungrily.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You don't."

"I do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do!"

"Do not!"

He sighed then smirked. "I forgot how stubborn you were."

"Yes well I forgot how much of an ass you were," a sudden thought occurred. If Tom was really the heir of Slytherin then maybe she could guilt him into confessing. "I heard the monster." I said, hopefully. I knew he still had feelings for me. If he didn't then he wouldn't care about what I did. I planned to play on those feelings and make him feel bad about opening the Chamber if he was the heir.

"What?"

"You asked me what I was doing. I ran away from Merrythought because she was getting on my nerves. On my way back I heard something, it was the monster. I got scared and blacked out."

He didn't say anything.

"I'm scared Tom. There are not many times that I get scared. There are rumours that Hogwarts is going to close. I have nowhere to go if it does. I'm so frightened Tom." Tom sat down after hearing what I said.

He didn't look me in the eyes. That was when I knew that he was the heir of Slytherin.

"You don't need to be frightened anymore." He said finally. Then he got up and made his way to the exit then lingered. Turning around, he walked towards me. I stood up.

"Tom what-" he put his hand up to stop me talking.

"I just," he hovered inches in front of my face. He caressed my neck with his hand and pulled me closer in an embrace, brushing his lips past mine. Each breath was amplified. If I listened closely then I could hear his heart beating as fast as mine. "I'm so sorry..." He said. The kiss was amorous. My closed eyes opened abruptly when I realised what was going on. He had managed to get himself forgiven.

"We can't do this again," I breathed.

"We already are," He brushed his thumb past my cheek and pressed his mouth on mine. Memories from December came flooding back. Weakness overwhelmed me and my knees buckled. He caught me before I fell and held me closer.

Someone cleared their throat from behind us. Hagrid stood there frowning. "I think yous better leave."

"Actually, I don't think-"

"Tom, please go." I said. He looked at me, confused. I looked down. The spell that was over had been broken. I realised what I was doing was wrong. He took the hint and left, not before making sure he shot Hagrid a vindictive glare.

"Vi' what are yeh doing? Tom Riddle? He's not a good person."

"It's up to me what I do Hagrid. You have no say." I brushed past him as I stormed out.

Professor Dumbledore came down the aisle of beds. "Ah Violet, I trust you are feeling much better." He smiled at me from his half-moon spectacles; a white paper bag was in his hand.

"Yes sir."

"Good, good. I shall escort you and Hagrid to your rooms."

Hagrid was standing behind me.

"O' course Professor." He replies with a forced curtsey.

"Would anyone care for a lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore and I were striding up ahead. It didn't feel natural to be pretending to be happy. Hagrid trudged along behind us; at least he was being honest.

I smiled at the offer. "I see you like them sir."

"Yes, I've found myself quite partial to them." He held up the bag for me to take one. I got a whiff of the lemon and my stomach gurgled with nausea.

"Ugh, no thanks." I put my hand in front of my mouth to stop from spewing. Dumbledore put the bag away at once.

"I nearly forgot," he began, a hand went into his robes and he brought out a letter. It was white and looked official. My spirits lifted. Maybe it was from my father, telling me I could come home for the summer.

"This letter came for you. Quigg was quite confused when you weren't in there." He gave me an 'all knowing look'. "Professor Merrythought was hysterical when you didn't emerge but calmed down when Tom found you. Apparently you had quite a turn."

"I got a headache and collapsed." I said.

"Nevertheless, you should not have snuck out. The rules are there to protect you. I managed to calm Professor Merrythought down, so you needn't worry."

We reached the painting. The fat lady was pale. She didn't make any of her usual remarks as she normally did. She hadn't done so before.

"Password?" She asked in a frail, anxious voice.

"Lemon drops." Professor replied. When the painting swung back he explained "Headmaster Dippet delegated the password choosing to me for the day.'

He made sure we got inside safely and bid us goodbye.

Hagrid still didn't say anything to me. We were in the common room. Everybody else had gone to bed. The fire was crackling; it was just like the first night I came to Hogwarts.

"Look, I'm sorry Hagrid. I didn't mean it."

"I's okay. I know I didn't have no right to tell yous about Tom, I just don't trust him. What do you see in him, he's weird?"

I wandered over to the arm chair and sat down. "He's not weird, he's different. There's something about him, I can't stay mad at him or ignore him- easily. Whenever I see him, I, my heart does flips."

"Do you love him?" Hagrid asked darkly.

I stared at the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"I do, but I wish I didn't."

Hagrid got up and walked out. He didn't go up the stairs; in fact he walked out of the house. I would have followed him, but something told me that he didn't want to be followed. So instead, I went to my room and got dressed for bed. Then I climbed into bed and held the envelope.

A red, wax seal was on the envelope, stamped with the initials HS. It was dad, it must have been. Pandora was breathing quietly in the bed next to me, sound asleep. I removed the seal carefully by peeling it off; it tore off some of the paper. Inside there were two letters; one was white and quite official looking, the other was a cream colour and had scratchy writing on it. I read the official one first since it would be easier to read.


	17. Chapter 17: Alarming

Chapter 17- Alarming.

Albus Dumbledore was alarmed, to say the least, when he was called from his chambers on Sunday morning. Rubeus Hagrid had been caught. Last night Tom Riddle had apprehended him when he was going to release the beast once more upon the school. It was after the body of Myrtle, an older pupil, had been discovered in the one of the girl's lavatories. Her parents were coming to collect her body today, and would be able to witness the special assembly given in honour of Tom. He would receive a medal whilst Hagrid would be expelled. Albus had bumped into Tom last night, it was very late and he was on duty. He had seemed quite perplexed then.

Professor Armando Dippet had finished addressing the staff. His expression was that of relieved. The school wasn't going to close. He dismissed the staff with a polite nod from his beaming face.

Professor Dumbledore did not smile, grin or smirk as he walked on down to the Transfiguration classroom. His thoughts were on the poor child that had been murdered in cold blood. It did not seem right that Hagrid caused that. He had known Hagrid to be a polite and, affectionate, and curious young boy. Dumbledore had known him to have a few pets that were, shall we say, peculiar. But none of them were dangerous. His pet arcomantula was the hub of the attacks. Albus was not, aware of this pet. If he had been then he would not have allowed it. However he was not and the acromantula had managed to escape upon capture.

Professor Dumbledore was halted in his train of thought by a person, though they sounded more like a cat, screeching his name. He stopped and turned to face the feline sounding person. Miss Karia Ungaro running down the corridor toward him. She was in his Transfiguration class on a Monday morning first thing.

"Calm down Miss Ungaro I do not plan to run away."

When she reached him she stopped running and began panting to catch her breath. "Its. Violet." She choked out.

"Whatever has happened?" His face was now inquisitive.

"We. Don't. Know. She. Won't. Talk or. Do. Anything. Please. Come quickly." She led him swiftly to the Gryffindor common room. The students were all quiet and the atmosphere was grey. When they caught sight of Professor Dumbledore they hurried off to class, with the hope that he would be able to help with the problem.

Karia pointed to Violets room. She didn't go in with him or lead the way, she just pointed.

Each step on the stairs would lead him a little closer to the room. A race of thoughts were going through his heads as to what was going on. None of them were good.

When he finally reached the room he saw Violet lying down in bed. A box of tissues were on the cushion beside her and she was clutching a piece of crumpled paper.

She lifted her head using great effort. When she saw Professor Dumbledore she sobbed.

"They're gone Professor."

Dumbledore came closer to the bed and sat down. A sympathetic look on his face.

"Who's gone my dear?"

She didn't say anything, she just handed him the letter. He adjusted his spectacles as he read;

'To whom it may concern,

I regret to inform you. On the night of June 12th a German air raid on the city of London took place. A bomb landed on a London house and the following residents are deceased;

Mr Harry Samuels

Mrs Vivian Smith Samuels

Gary Edward Samuels

Lavinia Evangeline Samuels

Josephine Jane Samuels

We are very sorry for your loss,

Sincerely-

"They're gone." Violet quivered. "All of them. Dead."

"I am very sorry for your loss. But surely it would be better to honour their memory by living on rather than retreating."

"They hated me. They don't- didn't like witches. They hated me."

Professor Dumbledore noticed another letter lying on the bed. It looked un-read. The paper was a cream colour and the writing was very curvasive. He picked it up.

"Violet, were you aware that there is another letter here?"

"Yes. I can't read the handwriting." She was facing the window; the covers were drawn up to her chin. The cushion she lay on was soaked through. She seemed distant now.

"Shall I try?" He asked.

She didn't answer. She just kept looking on. He took that as a yes and started.

"Dear Violet, I am sure you are well aware of the terrible loss that has occurred. But don't be disheartened. All is not lost, your brother, Phillip survived. Along with his wife and child. I know your confused right now, I'll explain everything when I can. Please Violet, come home.

From, Grandpa Harry.

P.S their memorial service is going to be on the fourteenth of June. If I don't see you there, I'll know you've made your choice."

Violet didn't say anything. She turned over to look at Professor Dumbledore. Dumbfounded at the information she just received.

"I have to go. Philip is married. I need to go" She replied. She tried to get out of bed but collapsed back. This was cause for concern.

"Calm down. Don't worry; I will personally see to it that you get back in time. But for the moment stay lying down, I shall call for Matron. You look very poorly."

"Not Matron, please!" She pleaded.

"Why ever not?"

"Because I... I... Just please call a doctor from outside of Hogwarts."

"I will see what I can arrange."

An hour later he arrived with a female doctor from the village of Hogsmeade. It was done as discretely as possible; the only person aware of the doctor's presence was Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster Dippet and Violet, of course.

Dumbledore waited quietly in the common room as the examination went on. After half an hour, though it seemed more like forever, Doctor Hutzline emerged from the room looking rather distressed.

"Well," he said as the two conversed, "I'm afraid I've got some good news and bad news. Miss Samuels is suffering from acute mourner's syndrome. It is when the magic of someone in mourning drains away, thus draining away their life force. The good news is that it is easily cured. She just needs to cast a patronus or have a patronus cast around her to lift her mood. Though this case is much different from others. The patronus will have to be a full blown one for extra strength because of her... Situation. So I suppose it won't be too easy."

Professor Dumbledore understood what she was saying right up until the last few sentences. "What is different in her situation to others?" He queried.

"You know," she shrugged, and then went on to whisper. "The baby."

"What baby?"

"Violet's baby. She's six months pregnant."


	18. Chapter 18: In memorium

Chapter 18: In Memorium

Professor Dumbledore and I sat in a carriage which led us away from Hogwarts. It was being pulled by nothing, which amazed me. But my mood was down trodden and I didn't show it.

"Hagrid didn't do it." I said. He had explained everything to me that had happened.

"I know. Before we left I convinced Professor Dippet to allow him to stay as Games keeper."

"But he's not old enough."

"He will be a resident in the games keepers hut until he comes of age."

"That will be terribly lonely."

We sat in silence for what seemed like ages. Until finally, Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"I know you have something to say. You may as well ask."

I knew he knew, but I asked for the sake of it. "What did the Doctor tell you?"

He exhaled then turned to look at the greenery running by.

"I am sure you know what she told me."

I turned away guiltily. The doctor had told him I was pregnant. I knew myself. That was why I didn't want Matron to examine me. She would have told Headmaster Dippet and he would have enquired about the father.

"Six months," he said, it was more like he was thinking aloud. "That would mean the baby, was conceived in December. Riddles birthday was during December. I assume he is the... Father."

He spat the word out.

"Yes." Professor Dumbledore didn't make eye contact. I knew what he was thinking. "I know what I did was stupid, I don't blame you for thinking little of me."

"Be that as it may, thinking little of you will not aid the situation."

The carriage hit a little bump and I jumped up a little.

"Professor please don't be angry." He didn't reply. He was lost in a train of thought as usual. I carried on anyway, glad he wasn't listening. "I'm so afraid right now. More than I've ever been in my entire life. I have no family. No one to support me, and I'm going to have a baby. An actual child. I once had a pet frog when I was seven and I forgot about it, it eventually died of starvation! What if I do that with the baby! And what about Tom? Do I tell him, do I not? What do I do? I need help Professor. I can't do this alone. But I have to, I don't have anyone."

He didn't answer, just as I had expected. I returned my attention to the nothings driving the carriage.

"You are not alone. You have me, your grandfather and so many more people."

He had heard what I said.

"He won't want anything to do with me when he finds out. I'll have shamed the family."

"Never underestimate the love of your family, it is a powerful thing and can tackle anything."

"But-"

"Anything. You just have to believe."

The summer evening was warm and breezy. Dumbledore and I had arrived at a little church on the outskirts of London. We stood on the doorstep.

"You should go in some time soon."

"I know, just..." I faltered.

"It is better to talk and remain whole than to stay silent and break."

"I didn't really accept them as dead. I knew them as gone. When I go into that church, I'll see their bodies."

"And you are reluctant?"

"No, sort of, when I see their bodies, then that will be my last memory of them. In an open casket."

"It doesn't have to be. Make your last memory of them, any memory you want."

"But when I step in that church I'll be accepting them as dead."

"Isn't that better than holding on to them as live?"

I didn't say anything. Instead I walked back. Opposite the church was a large field. It was used to park the cars of the many guests attending the funeral. I walked up to one and leaned on it.

"Why did they have to die," I said aloud. "Everybody dies."

"But why them? Why now?" Why?" I kicked the car. It felt good. So I kicked it again. And then again. "Why? Why? Why did he have to take them now?" My shouts turned to screams. I banged my hands on it and kicked the tyres some more. "It wasn't their time yet! I didn't get to talk to them! You suck god! You suck so much!" I yelled up at the sky. "Why did you take them from me?" I fell down to the ground and sat with my knees drawn up.

Professor Dumbledore came up to me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I had some much more I wanted to say to them." I whispered through the tears.

"Then go into that church, and tell them. It's never too late."

So is stood up and brushed the dust of my dress, and I walked to the door of the church and opened it.

The people in the pews turned around to see who interrupted the ceremony. I looked back to see Dumbledore. He wasn't there anymore.

But I walked on. A man stood up from the first row. I recognised him to be my grandfather. He smiled weakly and waved a hand, calling me over. I hurried. Though it didn't seem like it, every face seemed to be judging me. Tutting me for being late to my families funeral.

When I finally reached the seat the priest began again.

"As I was saying," he glared at me. "Though people may be dead, that does not mean they are gone. For those who truly loved them, keep them in your heart forever. And maybe, they are watching over us, right now. If you do one thing today, tell the person who means the most to you that you love them. Because they may be gone tomorrow. However, do not despair. The lord has a plan for all of us, he works in mysterious ways. For it was he who said "A good name is better than a good ointment, and the day of one's death is better than the day of one's birth." -Ecclesiastes 7:1." He cleared his throat. "Now let us proceed outside."

The mourners walked outside slowly. Whispers could be heard about how beautiful the ceremony was.

I walked by grandpa and looked down at my moving feet.

"I'm glad you're here." His voice was almost a whisper.

"I wanted to be here."

"I know you probably think they hated you. But they didn't. When you left, it made them realise that they should've told you."

"Then why didn't they respond to my letters?"

"Your father was always a stubborn pain up the backside." He smiled a little at the memory. "Much like you. Anyway, he didn't write back until you apologised in the letters."

I wanted to cry. All I had to do was say sorry. But what did I have to be sorry about? I suppose I should have said sorry about running away.

"I am sorry. I know it's not worth much now."

"That's just the thing VI', you ain't got nothing to be sorry about. Sure you ran away, but if talked to your dad about it then he would've kicked you out. I miss him now, but that doesn't mean he wasn't a bother."

"He's gone now. They all are." I thought for a moment. "What did you mean about Philip?"

"Huh?"

"In the letter, you wrote to me saying Philip was married."

"Oh yeah. He got married a while back. His wife gave birth and they live in America. He didn't come back for the funeral, since he's been deployed somewhere. He weren't able to get time off. And his wife, well, she's staying with me at the moment. Phil didn't want her to be all alone in America. She's not here because of the baby."

"That is a lot of news to process." I said. "I'm sorry I didn't write."

"It's okay." I smiled slightly to comfort him. "Grandpa?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering, since I'm here, could I possibly..."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. I want to stay with you, can I?"

"Of course, the more the better."

A weight lifted off my shoulders. Going back to Hogwarts had been my main problem. I didn't have to, now all I had to do was break the news that I was pregnant. My hand rested on my stomach instinctively. My bump was small; I was able to hide it under a frumpy jumper which, incidentally, was exactly what the uniform consisted of. That was how I got away with it for six months.

We stopped at five empty plots in the graveyard. The coffin bearers came in, a line of five coffins. The priest began reading the bible passage. I didn't hear him. All my senses were fixed on the five coffins. They were mahogany and brown and inside they held my past. They held the people who made my life worth living. They held the people that I fought with and laughed with. And they were going to be buried.

I was woken from the trance when someone tapped my shoulder. My grandfather stood behind me. The mourners were leaving.

"Come on Vi'." He said quietly.

"Actually, can I have a minute?"

"Of course, I'll be in the car." I waited until he walked away.

"Hello," I said. My face was becoming warm. "I'm here. It's me Violet." I talked as if they could only hear me and not see me. Because to me, that was what it seemed like. It seemed like they were just sleeping, or in a coma and they were resting in the coffins. "I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry. For running away. I'm not sorry for being a witch. Because that is who I am. But I am also you daughter and sister. And I love you all." A summer breeze ran through the air. "So this is me," I got up. "Saying that I love you all. But this is also me saying, Goodbye. I love you all, which is why I am letting you go. I will keep you in my heart, but I want you all to be free. So goodbye." I got up and I walked to the car. I had said goodbye and I wanted them to be free. If I kept mourning them forever then I would be holding on to them.

Holding on to someone dead is not always the answer. Sometimes, the best thing you can do is to set them free. By doing so, you'll set yourself free. Because when you do, the pain will get better. It does, with time and freedom.


	19. Chapter 19: A mother's perspective

Chapter 19- A Mother's perspective.

I sat in front of the window. I stared at the mess in my hands. It was a mixture of wool and needles. I had attempted to knit. Emphasis on the word 'attempt'. I rested the mass on my, now quite large, baby belly. Then I put my hands on the arms of the armchair and prepared myself. With great force I heaved and hoe'd, then before I knew it I was standing up.

I walked to the kitchen where Evelyn was cooking. Evelyn was my sister in law. She had curly brown hair and lovely brown eyes. She was the nicest person ever. When I had told Grandpa that I was pregnant she gave me her full support and helped to bring Grandpa round when he fainted from shock.

"How did the knitting go?" She asked over the pot of stew.

"Not very well. I managed to massacre the wool."

"Oh well, don't worry. I've got some of Lydia's," my niece, "old baby clothes. Their unisex so even if its a boy it can wear them."

"Thank you. I very sure than if I tried to knit again then it would be a repeat of what happened when I tired to cook." She laughed. When she did two dimples appeared. When I attempted to cook the food, it turned into a solid that looked more like a liquid.

"You're getting quite big now." She commented. "And your only, six months and a few weeks."

"Yeah, the baby has weird growth spurts. One minute the bump was little and the next I waked up to find that I'm harbouring a mountain."

"I was just like that when I had Lydia."

At the mention of Lydia a wailing came from the other room. Evelyn was going to go get her but I offered insted.

Lydia was crying in her bassinet. I picked her up gently. She was a few months old and quite big. I took her to the kitchen and sat her on my lap, bouncing her up and down gently.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When did it hit you that you were, you know,"

"Pregnant?"

"No," I tried to think of what I wanted to say, "Its already hit me that I'm pregnant. When did it hit you that you were going to be, a mother?"

"Oh well, that is an interesting story. Your mother, god rest her soul, and I were talking and I asked her the exact same question. She looked at me and replied 'the first time you hold your baby, will be the moment your life changes.' She was right. The first time I held Lydia it hit me that I was her mother. This little girl, crying, needed me and I needed her. She changed my life for the better and your baby will too."

I smiled thinking about my mothers wise words. I was a little worried though. I didn't know how to react when I had the baby. Lydia gurgled and screeched.

"Oh dear," Evelyn turned the stove off and picked up Lydia. She still didn't stop crying.

"I think she wants Hagrid," just as I said that the front door opened.

"Hello!" Grandpa called.

"We're in the kitchen. Dinners on," Evelyn called. "Hagrid, Lydia wants you."

Both Grandpa and Hagrid came into the kitchen carrying crates of fruit and vegitables.

"The stalls 'ad great tastin' stuff." Hagrid looked at Lydia and she put out her arms for him to hold her. "Alright, com here little one."

When I had moved in with Grandpa I had to return to Hogwarts, discreetly to gather my things. I went during the night so I wouldn't bump into anyone, to spare myself the goodbyes. I saw that the light in the games keepers hut was on so I paid Hagrid a visit. He was shocked to see me (especially since my, average sized at the time, baby bump was showing). We talked and when I saw how lonely he was I asked Grandpa if he could stay with us. He agreed kindly, "the more the merrier" he said. So I returned and asked Hagrid to come stay. He agreed after some persuasion. Grandpa and he had bonded over their love of the great outdoors. They were always going to different markets, hiking, hunting, all thos things and more. Lydia had taken a great liking to him because of his height. She would climb him like a mountain.

"You've gotta try the strawberries Vi'. They're lovely."

"I will. They're about the only fruit I can eat with out getting nauseous."

"I know, I'll make a pie while you wash up." Evelyn said. Like a whizz she got out the flour and made the pastry withing ten minutes. She chopped the fruit like a pro and popped them on the pastry. When Grandpa and Hagrid came back she was putting it in the oven.

"It should be done by the time we're finished."

We sat down to eat.

"Your dad loved pies. His mum, god rest her soul and his, would make them for him on Fridays."

"I always wondered what dad was like when he was younger." I wondered aloud.

"Oh he was a little terror. Scared his teachers half to death by pulling pranks." He chewed his food thoughtfully. "One time, he found his teacher drinking brandy during class. So he and his friends replaced it with mud and water during break to teach him a lesson. During their geography lesson the teacher reached into his desk and sipped it. He spat it out just as the head teacher was coming in. It went all over him."

We laughed at the story. My dad was so different when he was younger. Through dinner Grandpa told more of his tales and pranks.

Looking around at the faces that were conversing and laughing I couldn't help but smile. I still had my family.


	20. Chapter 20: An unexpected delivery

(Authors Note- The final few Chapters should be released by next saturday, hopefully. Enjoy and please Comment!:)

Chapter 20- Unexpected Delivery.

It was three minutes to midnight in the Samuels household on the 30th of July. It started when Violet thought she had wet herself. She got up, feeling most undignified. It wasn't until 30 seconds later, when a she bared an unimaginable contraction, that she realised she had gone into Labour. She proceeded by screaming. Her yelling woke the entire household. They rushed to her room and found that she was sitting on her bed crossing her legs and breathing rapidly.

"What are ya doing?" Hagrid asked. His question was quite a fair enquiry, for it was not every night that he was awoken by a pregnant woman who looked vaguely like a Buddhist monk meditating.

"I think, I'm, in, labour."

When that sentence was spoken the house descended into anarchy. Eventually, after Hagrid managed to walk into several door frames trying to get towels and Grandpa had tripped over him trying to do the same, it was decided that they should phone for the doctor and Evelyn (who seemed to be the only calm one) would take care of Violet.

She rocked back and forth.

"Stop crossing your legs, you'll cut off the circulation to your feet."

"I, don't, care," she continued breathing hastily. "Maybe if I, cross my legs, the baby won't come out, because the exit will be, blocked."

"The baby will come out anyway."

"But it's not supposed to be born yet! It's only been seven months, Why are you so calm!"

"Because everything will be just fine." Evelyn was not entirely truthful. She was calm so Violet would become calm too. Her technique worked too. Evelyn was not sure everything would be fine. She was worried. There would be no way the child would be born completely okay.

It was clear her Grandpa felt the same way when he called for someone. He was anxious about the baby's welfare so he dialled the phone and called the only other person he knew that could aid the situation.

Albus Dumbledore arrived by apparition an hour after midnight. He hurried as soon as he could. His excuse to Armando was that his niece was in labour and the family requested his presence. Dippet was understanding and allowed him to leave.

At the door of the, rather large in his opinion, cottage he was greeted by Violet's grandfather; Harry Samuels. A name that seemed to re-occur in the family. Violet had once explained to him that it was tradition to name the last born son after their ancestor Harry. She didn't know much about him only that the tradition didn't work since the family never knew which child was going to be their last. Another tradition was to name the last child all the names of that they would name any other child after that. It was a weird tradition that she never completely grasped.

Albus hurried up the stairs of the cottage, he was surprised to find that the cottage had stairs, as he did he saw the doctor stumble out the room. His hair was flustered and his glass hung off his ear.

"I SWEAR! IF YOU TELL ME TO BREATHE ONE MORE TIME I WILL TAKE THAT RIDICULOUS LOOKING TIE AND WRAP AROUND YOUR CHIKEN NECK; PULL AS MUCH AS I CAN THEN SCREAM AT YOU TO BREATHE!"

"I take it that is Violet." Albus commented to Harry.

"Yes. She's very temperamental at the moment."

"Understandable, she is in labour three months early. Which I presume is the reason I was called?"

They watched as the doctor prepared himself to go back into the room.

"Yes," Harry rubbed his forehead, "its six months premature, there's no way it'll survive. Is there anything you could do? Using, you know... Magic."

"Rest assured the child will survive. It will survive because of magic but not because of me. You see a child born with magic can endure more than the average, they are much stronger, no offence intended."

"None taken. Thing is, My son was born without magic, but his mum was a witch."

"Are you entirely sure?"

"What?" Harry Samuels looked shocked. As if his son had been accused of murder. But the more he thought about it, it seemed possible Harry Jr. Had magic. It would explain why he was so strict with Violet, and why he detested it so much, aside from his mother's death.

"I am sure the child will be a witch or wizard. Especially since both parents were magic."

At that, Harry's ears perked up. "Do you know who the father is?"

Albus Dumbledore's cheeks turned red as he realised he had unintentionally slipped information. "He is a student."

"Who is he? What's his name? What are his parents called?"

"I regret, I cannot digress that information. It is Violets wishes that he remain anonymous."

Their conversation was interrupted by shrieks coming from the room of delivery. It was followed by smashing glass. Evelyn emerged from the room.

"We're going to need wet towels and a cushion, possibly a chair."

"We jus' gave some." Hagrid called from the other room.

"Not for Violet, for the doctor."

It was now four a.m. In the morning. Tears ran down my cheeks as I held my baby son. He looked so small wrapped up in blankets. The family sat around the bed, cooing.

"Its okay to be crying," said Evelyn, sensing my confusion. "Your emotions are everywhere."

"I know," I stared down at my son. Evelyn was wrong, I wasn't crying because my emotions were everywhere. I was crying because I knew what would have to happen next. I would have to give him up.


	21. Chapter 21: Baby Harry

Chapter 21

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the garden of Harry Samuels house. The bench was quite comfortable. The night air was cool. The thrithy first of July. He would remember this day, for the act he was about to do would haunt him. In his hands he held a small time turner. It's wooden frame was smooth in his hands.

Violet Sarah Elizabeth Samuels emerged from the house holding baby Harry Samuels in her hands. She was much older than when he first met her. She looked so different but yet so similar.

"It is time." She whispered. She didn't want to wake the house.

"Of course, but there is one thing I have yet to understand. The prophecy you made, what did it mean?"

"I have seen the future. There will be a war. A terrible war. So many lives lost. But it is his fault. He is the maker of his own demise. The child born of air will stop him." She paused. "A child born of air, I think I meant a child born of HEIR. Tom is the heir of Slytherin. The dark lord will do something, I'm not sure, that will make his own demise. "But great tragedy, such loss, will befall him, that loss is me; he's going to lose me, his mother, but he'll never know. He will be born to those who has defied the dark lord thrice."

"That is the part I fail to understand. He was born to you, you have not defied the dark lord thrice."

"True. That was the part I didn't understand either. I tried and tried to, but I didn't. I haven't even met the dark lord, let alone defied him more than thrice so when I had Harry I was confused and the more I thought the more my mind hurt, until finally I was pushed to the brink and I had another vision. I saw a couple. Their son was a still born and he died. I saw them and I felt their grief, it was so overwhelming. They were in hiding, hiding from the dark lord. They had defied him thrice. I knew what I had to do. Harry was never ment to be mine, he belongs with them. If you had seen them, then you would know."

"As the seventh month dies he will live... Neither can live while the other survives. For they are one. That part is self explanatory." It all made sense. The couple must have lived in the future which was why she required the time turner.

When Violet prophesised the coming of Harry, she did not remember what she had said. However, she soon explained that when she gave birth to him, it triggered a response in her brain and the prophecy came back.

"Is time. I want to thank you for helping me Professor, if all goes to plan I'll return the time turner to you tomorrow."

"I see. I shall return to Hogwarts." He took out his wand then paused. "Good luck, Violet. I am very sorry that you have to do this."

"Thank you."

He turned around ready to leave then spoke. "And Violet,"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday."

Professor Dumbledore apparated to the village of Hogsmeade and made his way in the dark of dusk to Hogwarts.

I cradled baby Harry. I named him after my father. Harry looked so much like his father, Tom. But he had my eyes, when they were green.

"Hi Harry. You won't know me, but I'm your mum." I whispered. "Don't hate me for this, if you ever find out, just please don't hate me. If it was up to me I would go wherever you would." My voice began cracking. "But I can't and I know that. I want you to know, that the minute I first lay eyes on you, you ran away with my heart. Harry, I want you to remember that when things get dark and you feel like there is no hope, and they will feel like that, I want you to remember that there is always a way. Don't you ever give up, because so many people will be relying on you. I love you so much Harry," my voice was thick with sadness and tears strolled down my cheeks. " And it's because I love you that I want you to forget me. I may have given birth to you, but I'm not your mother. Lily Potter is. But who knows, maybe, someday, someone you'll find your way back to me." I knew deep down inside that, that would never happen. "To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days. Because if you fall Harry, then we all will."

I held up the wand and apparated out.

I stood in a little village called Godrics hollow. Dumbledore told me about this place. He grew up here, with his brother and sister.

The time turner was in my palm, the chain around both mine and Harry's wrist. He gurgled sleepily. I cast a spell and it began turning.

My surroundings began spinning. We were going through time. People were rushing about at the speed of light. Buildings were being made and rotting away.

I stopped when I got to the time I wanted to be at. July 31st 1980.

I was in the town square.

The summer sun was setting over the tiny village. I looked around to find the tiny house from my vision.

It stood opposite me. That house, that beautiful house, would be home to my son. I may not have been his mother, but he was still my son. I stared at the house for a good few minutes; willing myself to knock.


	22. Chapter 22: Becoming the Potters

Chapter 22- Meet the Potters.

Lily and James Potter were sitting on the sofa watching television. It was the normallist thing they had done in years. Yet it didn't feel normal. It didn't feel like what they should've been doing. Lily Potter should have been fast asleep on the sofa, passed out from exhaustion. Whilst James Potter should have been putting his son, James jr, to bed. And they both should have been loving the experience of being parents. But fate had been cruel and things had not panned out that way. They're son had been a still born, she didn't even get to hold him. They hadn't told anybody yet. For all they're friends knew, Lily was probably still pregnant. But she wasn't pregnant and they were not parents; they were, however, watching the BBC intently, avoiding any discussion of their deceased son, for it would be to painful.

It had been precisely 1800 seconds when the doorbell rang. James Potter knew this because he had been counting the ticks and tocks of the clock as the tv broke the silence between he and his wife.

They were instantly alert.

"Is it him?" Lily asked. These were the first words she had spoken to her husband, apart from pass the salt, in three days.

"No," he replied, glad to hear the sound of her voice, "I don't think Voldemort would knock."

"Fair point," she got up and walked cautiously to the door. One by one she unlatched the chains and bolts, then turned the lock mechanism to open the door.

Before her stood a woman. She looked about 17 to 18.

"Hello," she said. Her voice was melodic and sweet. "My name is Violet Sarah Elizabeth Samuels, and I'm holding your son."

James Potter held his wife's hands in his own, he had forgotten how soft they were. The last time he held them was a week ago, when they're son had died.

Lily Potter was sitting less than a centimeter away from James. She had forgotten his musky scent. The last time she smelt that was a week ago. That week seemed like a year.

They both recalled features they had forgotten about their partner as they sat, watching intently, the young woman and the baby, waiting for her to speak.

"I don't know how to start," she began.

"How about from the beginning."

"I had a son, and then I had a vision about how you lost yours. I'm psychic. I had to give my son up anyway so I decided to give him to you."

Violet concealed the truth about Harry's father and the prophecy, it was best to keep things simple. She got up and handed Harry to a stunned Lily and James. They hadn't said a word, but when Lily held that baby that part of her, the part that had become numb, lit up. She felt whole and alive again. James Potter looked down at little Harry, he was his son, he felt it.

"He was never meant to be mine. Harry Samuels was never meant to be his name either. Harry Potter, the son of Lily and James, that name seems to fit."

Tears ran down Lily's cheeks as she saw the sad smile on Violet's face. She knew that giving up a child was the hardest thing a mother had to do. Most mothers didn't have a choice, but Violet did. Lily could identify with her. She understood the pain Violet was feeling.

"We can't take him, what about James." James Potter was talking about his son. He himself wanted Harry, but he felt it would be betraying his desceased son.

"The best thing to do when someone dies is to set them free, only you know how to do that."

Lily understood what she meant. They would have set James free, not neccessarily let him go, but set him free. She understood the pain Violet was going through. But what she would never understand was the contented feeling she got from knowing that Harry was safe with the Potters. She stepped over the threshold of the house and into the street. She turned as she did to see the, still in awe, Potter family standing in the doorway.

"He looks like you," she said softly, with a look at Lily her parting words were. "He has your eyes."

Violet let got of the only thing that made Harry her child, he had her eyes. But now, he had Lily's eyes.

As Violet walked away out of the town, the Potter's couldn't help but think, how very wise she was for someone so young.

I wandered a little outside the small town of Godrics Hollow, and I didn't look back. I knew I had done the right thing. But if I had done the right thing then why did it feel so wrong? A pain had formed in my chest. I knew it was going to be permanent. That pain replaced the glow that I felt when I had Harry.

I could barely see it in the twilight.

"Lumos." My wand lit up. I got ready to cast the spell on the time turner, which was now on round my neck,whilst walking on.

"Oh!" I fell over a small rock of some sort and the world tipped over in my vision. The time turner in my hand began moving unintentionally and the world began moving forward.


	23. Chapter 23: Voldemort

A/N- Some passages used are from the JK Rowling book, I do not them.

When it finally stopped I looked around to see what happened. I had gone into the future again. It was very clearly Halloween as the town was full of people trick or treating in masks. The year, I was unsure of. I was going to turn the timer and go back when I suddenly became aware of a hooded figure that looked out of place among the trick or treaters. So I made my way into the town and stayed meters away from him, but watching him nonetheless.

They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist...

A smile came onto Violet's face as she saw the family.

A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he cold not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning...

The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. Violet held up her wand, she was worried now, who was this stranger? His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open...

He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand...

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

I clocked on immediately. It was the dark lord. James saw me standing behind him with my wand raised. He shook his head slowly to tell me not to do anything. The dark lord didn't notice.

Hold him off, without a wand in his hand!... He laughed before casting the curse...

"Avada Kedavra!"

No! I ran a little more, getting closer.

The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glow like lighting rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut. I could only watch in horror. A look on his face warned me to run, but I would not abandon Lily. I walked cautiously but wanted so badly to run. But I would have to be clever and pick the right moment to attack.

He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear... He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in... She had no wand upon her either... How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments...

Lily rocked Harry she knew these would be her last moments so she chose her few words wisely.

"Harry, you are so loved, so loved. Harry mama loves you, dada loves you. Harry be safe, be strong."

He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand... and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead...

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead."

Violet quickened her walk into a run.

"This is my last warning."

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please "I'll do anything..."

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

I stood behind the dark lord. Lily saw me but she too shook her head to warn me from doing anything.

He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all...

The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time. He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing.

I was confused, why didn't they want me to do anything? But I stood in the doorway with my wand raised.

He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage.

A little part of me remembered what Tom had told me about the children in the orphanage. They would always cry for parents that would never come.

"Avada Kedavra!"

No! There was no time for me to cast a spell. I drove my wand through the back of the hooded figure. Blood gushed from the wound.

And then he broke. He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror.

I watched as the ashes of Voldemort rose up and flew away.

"Harry!" I ran forward to the crib where he stood crying. I couldn't pick him up. If I did, then I wouldn't let go. "You look about a year old, so it must be 1981. Oh god, don't cry, please don't cry." I thought to myself, I couldn't hold my baby boy to stop him crying, but I could do the next best thing.

"#Somewhere over the rainbow," his crying stopped and he looked at me in wonder. "#way up high- there's a land that I heard of, once, in a lullaby...#"

He stopped crying but still sniffled.

"Harry, I have to go. I know you will be safe." I turned around then heard some creaking on the staircase. Harry began crying again. I hid in the wardrobe that was laying face up on the floor.

A man with black long hair, pale skin and black eyes walked into the room. At the sight of Lily's dead body he fell to the ground beside it. He sobbed tremendously as he clutched her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's my fault, I told the dark lord about the prophecy. Please forgive me Lily, I'm so sorry."

"Severus," spoke a voice. It was one I recognised. Albus Dumbledore placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "You must leave. Go to my office. It is not safe to talk here. Death eaters may be here. Go. I will come."

The man called Severus got up shakily and walked out the door. Dumbledore looked around.

"Show yourself. I know someone is there."

I contemplated whether or not to get out of the wardrobe. I pushed the door open slowly and quietly.

I was greeted by his stunned face. His mouth was hanging open.

"Hello Professor. I suppose this may seem quite weird to you, seeing as its probably been years since you've seen me, even though I just saw you roughly an hour ago."

"I understand what has happened, but why are you here right now. Harry looks a year old which means you must have visited Lily and James before. So why are you here?"

"I did visit them at the correct time and I gave them Harry. Then I tripped on my way out of the town and the time turner spun on its own accord, bringing me here. I didn't know," I said as I looked at Lily's dead body, "I didn't know this would happen."

"Yes, I know, I remember." Dumbledore still looked stunned. I looked over at Harry. He had a bloody scar on his forehead.

"Pick him up please." I asked Dumbledore. He did so, still looking at me as if I would disappear if he turned away. Harry stopped crying as Dumbledore bobbed up and down gently.

"Why didn't Harry die? Voldemort cast the curse, just before I managed to stab him. But Harry didn't die."

"It was because of his parent's sacrifice." He was quiet and thoughtful "She laid down her life for him and in ancient magic, that cast a protection charm around Harry. Unfortunately," he looked at Harry's scar. "I believe a part of Voldemort may have found it's way into Harry."

"What?"

"When the curse rebounded, it may have hit him and his soul may have become unstable and latched itself on the only living thing in the room, Harry. Voldemort created an unintentional horcrux."

Voldemort was the name of the dark lord. "What's a horcrux?"

"It is a piece of your soul that has been imprisioned in an object that will enable you to be resurected." Then he looked at me, "no, no, no, this is why you did it!"

"I don't understand what you-"

"Turn around!"

I did as he said. He gasped a little.

"What?" I said. Then I moved over to the mirror on the floor and saw why he gasped. A long red gash had torn through my robe and into my back. I understood now, I was a horcrux too.

Dumbledore paced up and down. Thinking.

"Professor what's going on, you're scaring me?"

"You are a horcrux. You are a means for voldemort to come back. In the past," he stopped, unsure if he should tell me, but then decided against it.

I knew what he was thinking. I did something in the past, I hadn't done it yet but I was going to do it. It was something big that would affect him. I was a horcrux, and a horcrux would make Voldemort come back, which was something nobody wanted, so the only reasonable thing to do would be to destroy the horcuxes.

"Professor how do you destroy a horcruxes?"

He looked at Harry solemnly.

"You must kill it."

"What? Professor, Harry's a horcrux too!"

"I have told you too much already, you must go, leave." He reached into his pocket and took out a little black stone. "Take this, when you are walking up the cinder path, turn it three times. Now you must go." He put in my hands.

"No I need to know-"

He took out his wand, pointed it at the time turner and muttered a spell. "No!" I yelled.

But it was too late, the world spun backwords and before I knew it, I was in the house of the Potters in 1943. Except it wasn't the Potters house, in fact it hadn't even been made into a house. I stood on empty ground surrounded by a town. It was as silent and sleepy as it had been before I left. Almost as if nothing had changed.


	24. Chapter 24: The last return

The Return

Authors note- This is not the final Chapter... I'm running a little behind schedule :S sorry... I sank down and sat down on the floor.

Horcruxes would enable Voldemort to come back. Voldemort would kill Harry But to destroy a horcrux you had to kill it. Harry was a horcrux which meant he had to die. That was something I wouldn't allow. There had to be a way to save him. There had to be...

"Ancient magic!" Dumbledore said something about Lily and James laying down their life for Harry which created a sort of protective barrier around him that meant Voldemort couldn't kill him. Maybe ancient magic could stop Harry and I from having to be killed. I needed to find out about it. There was one person who I knew would know. Obviously, Professor Dumbledore.

I apparated to Hogsmeade and made my way to Hogwarts. I knew my way around perfectly, especially in the dark. I was on a mission to find Dumbledore that I almost forgot to take in the scenery. I remembered when I walked past the Gryffindor painting. I paused and looked up at the sleeping fat lady. I was back at Hodwarts. It had only been a month but it seemed like forever. I only had to see the castle to realise how much I missed it. Then it hit me; Tom was here. I hadn't thought about him in a month except in relation to Harry. Because if I thought about him then my heart would ache. When I was at Hogwarts I would always feel better when I was with him, I would feel safer, but now it was different. I had gone into the future and I saw what he would become. As much as I wanted to believe that I could change that, my instinct told me I couldn't. I was just a tiny pawn part of a much bigger plan.

I shook my head and headed for Dumbledore's office. The door was closed. I pushed it open gently.

The scene that greeted me was gray. Dumbledore sat at his desk, his hands were clasped together as he looked down frowning. He was looking straight ahead of him. A voice was whispering frustratedly at him.

"Professor! We know you know where she is!" I recognised the hushed voice as Evan's. I shut the door a little so there was just a crack of light. They hadn't seen me. I peered through the crack.

"Please Professor, we just want a little information. Is she okay?" It was Mona who spoke.

"She's our best friend. Imagine if you woke up one morning and she was just gone. Wouldn't you be worried?"

"I simply went out today to visit my niece."

"You don't have a niece. We did some research, you're story sounded a little off." Karia spoke.

"And do tell, how did you find out that I had departed?"

"I've sort of been-" Jimmie stopped abruptly. From the shodows I could make out it seemed like someone nudged him.

"I am very sorry. But I cannot disclose the whereabouts of Violet."

"But is she okay?" The smooth voice was similar... I gasped a little when I realised it was Tom. What was he doing with them?

"I do not know." Dumbledore replied quietly. "I suggest you leave."

His voice was decisive. I hid in the classroom opposite as they all marched out and waited till the coast was clear. When It was, I opened the door to Dumbledores study. He stood up immediately.

"I told you..." He saw it was me and smiled, clearly relieved. He had been worried, I could tell. I shut the door behind me and sat down quickly.

"Professor, I can't stay long, I have to get back before sunrise. I need to know about Ancient magic."

"Of course. May I ask why?"

"No." I know I was being rude, but I didn't have time. "If someone is going to die, because they... Someone is going to kill them, how can you save their life?"

"I don't understand..."

"Someone has to be killed, I don't want them to be killed, but I can't stop it. Is there any way for me to save them?"

He paused and looked at me. He clearly wanted to know who would have to die. But I didn't say anything, I couldn't tell him. I had a rule, anything I saw about the future I wouldn't tell. It was a burden to be able see into the future, I didn't want people to know what was going to happen.

Finally Dumbledore sighed and made his way to the bookshelf. He scanned the books. When he got to the third shelf down he picked a big golden book. The pages were pratically ripping out of it. Whilst hauling the book to his desk he spoke.

"I know of something. But it is a last resort, for those truely desperate. This book is one of the few that exist about Ancient magic. I came into possession of it many years ago. It is all has passages about ancient magic. He opened the book to a page in the middle.

I walked around the desk and read the page. It looked like someones notes, there were drawings and noted in the margin. I read quickly;

_'To make a Horcrux a person must do the most unforgivable thing. Thus ripping their soul apart, the soul will atatch itself to the nearest living object, it takes a strong person to force the soul into non living object. A Horcrux must be destroyed to kill the soul entrapped. The maker of a horcrux is able to sense their horcrux and in some cases they are drawn to it. However if too many horcruxes are made, the make becomes unstable and they cannot feel the horcruxes.'_

Professor Dumbledore changed the page, he was looking for something specific. When he found it, left the page open and waited for me to read;

'_In order to save the life of one possessed as a horcrux, I.e. The victim. The sacrifice must be killed by the murderer before the murderer kills the victim. The sacrifice must be killed by hand. This completes the rule of ancient magic, "a life for a life." The ritual enables the victim to come back to life. HOWEVER, the victim will not necessarily come back if they do not wish to return to life. The sacrifice must be the equvilant of the victim in species.'_

I thought to myself, what did it mean? Then as I read it over, I realised.

I meant I had to die, to save the life of my son.

I thanked Professor Dumbledore for his time and walked out in a daze. If I had to die for Harry, then I would. It was as simple as that. I would find Voldemort and bait him into killing me.

As Violet walked out of the room, she stood still and wandered what she would do. She had decided she would do anything thing for Harry Potter, her son.

The thought of dying was scary, so she didn't think about that. Insted she thought about finding this Voldemort person.

If she had thought about dying, she would have been incredibly frightened. Dying seemed like being pushed into a dark cavern. If was better to be pushed blindfolded. So you couldn't see the horror of yourself falling. So she decided to busy herself with plans of Voldemort, that was her blindfold. That would leave the only time for her to think about death, moments before it overcame her.

She took three steps forward when a smooth voice from the shadows spoke.

"Stop snivelling Avery. I am Lord Voldemort, and you will obey me." Hissed the voice. Violet retreated into the doorway to conceal her.

"Of course your worship." Their footsteps could be heard walking away. Lord Voldemort was someone in the school! Violet hurried on. This made her plans a whole lot easier. There was now a starting point as to how she was going find Voldemort.

Footsteps echoed. She stopped when she got to the corridor outside the library and she ran inside, hiding between bookshelves. Her breathing sounded heavy in the eerie silence. A silhouette danced between the shelves. Clearly they had seen her and wanted to silence her.

"I know someones here." Said the smooth voice. "You may as well come out. I will find you." It took her a moment, as the gears grinded in her brain, a gasp left her lips as the penny dropped. Tom Riddle was the smooth voice which meant Tom Riddle... Was Voldemort. She manouvered her way around the bookshelves and found her way back to the entrance.

"I know its you Violet. I'm not thick." Tom was still looking through the bookshelves trying to find her. He believed Violet would come out of hiding, he had not realised that she knew who Voldemort was and what he was going to do.

Without a glance back, she left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last time.

I stood outside the cottage. Sleeping inside would be my family. If I went in there, then I would have to explain why their grandson and nephew was missing. So I didn't.

I left the house with the bare essentials and began running, running away from death.


	25. Chapter 25: Phoenix Dumbledore

Chapter 25

"You were great up there doll, really." Mathew Bellview was a playwrite genius on Broadway. He had worked with Phoenix for three years. They met in 1945, she was an eighteen year old who dreamed of stardom, and she got it. When he met her he was mesmerised. He remembered very clearly their first meeting. He was holding auditions for the musical and a beautiful looking lady entered. Behind her was a girl with curly black hair and olive green eyes. She was bewitching. Mathew walked up to her and opened his mouth to talk. Before he did she silenced him with a finger on his lips.

Her exact words to him had been;

"I need a job. You can either give me one or move out my way and let me find the person hiring a cleaner."

Mathew knew Rosetta, the cleaner. He didn't want her to be replaced so he hired her as the lead actress in the play. Long story short, she rocked the stage and night after night people filed in to see her perform. His plays were a huge hit because of her. He leaned down and kissed Phoenix on her cheek then presented her with a bouqet of roses.

Phoenix sat in her dressing room, thinking to herself, since she changed her name to Phoenix her eyes had stayed the same colour. She didn't know why, they just did. Mathew knocked on the door.

"Are you decent?" He asked in a jokey way.

"Of course, come in."

He walked in holding a bouqet of roses.

"You were great up there doll, really." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then gave her the bouqet.

"So how does it look?" He asked.

Phoenix brought up her left hand. On the finger next to her index was a ring. A gold band held four small diamonds and the fifth, large, diamond which was nestled in the middle of the others.

"Beautiful." Phoenix replied.

"I'm so glad. Well, I've got to go. Jimmy's gonna handle the last performance of the day tonight. If I don't go now, Nathan's gonna sock me for being late to my own party." He kissed her again and stood up. "Have fun on with the girls." He walked to the door. "Its funny, tonights you'll got to sleep as Phoenix Dumbledore, tomorrow night you'll be Mrs Phoenix Bellview."

"I know. I can't wait," she truly meant it. As Mathew walked out, Phoenix smile to herself a little. Phoenix Dumbledore, it was the only name she could think of. It didn't go, or suit her, but she liked it. It was the only reminder she had of her old life.

Another knock on the door went, this time Anna walked in and sat down on a plushy pink stool.

"Oh my, I just took a look outside, you should deifnately see the crowd darlin'. Its huge. Bigger than all the others. I hope you don't get stage fright."

"I'll be fine. Its you I'm worried about," Phoenix pushed back her hair and began fastening her earings on. Anna helped.

"Hey, I'm from Brooklyn, where I come from you don't get frightened, you get mad. Besides I'll be fine. Especially since this audience seems better looking than the last." She chewed her gum ardently. "Here, pout," Phoenix looked to her and Anna applied a little lipstick on her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you brits, I forgot you're all plesant. I meant there are some pretty smokey guys in the audience. I gots my eye on one in particular."

"Breathe," Phoenix said. Anna exhaled humourusly and Phoenix wrinkled her nose. "You've been drinking."

"Only a little, it calms my nerves. Anyway, ask me about the smokin' hot guy."

"Fine. Who's the 'smoking hot guy'."

"I don't know, but I know who I'm going home with. I'm just kidding."

There was another knock. A ginger headed girl with freckles poked her head around. "You gotta get up now."

Anna and Phoenix looked in the mirror and did their final checks. Anna moved her blonde wig to the right a little and smoothened out her dress.

They walked out to the red velvet curtain and took their places. Phoenix sat down on the velvet sofa with the cigarette holder in her hand. Anna stood with her slender dress, her face still. They both took deep breaths as the curtain rose.

"Do you remember when I said I needed my best friend?"

"Of course."

"You are my best friend. And I realised without you, I wouldn't be here. What was it you told me when I was scared?"

"Sometimes you gotta jump." Arthur Edgely spoke softly.

"Well now I'm going to jump, and when I do, I don't want to jump alone. Will you take that leap with me?"

"I'll have to check my calender."

The audience chuckled as did Phoenix. Then she spoke;

"Please, I can't do this alone."

Arthur dropped his suitcase and rushed towards her. "Do you remember what I said on the bridge?" She nodded.

They both spoke simultaneosly.

"Sometimes you gotta take a leap, but it has to be the right one." With that they embraced and the curtain dropped.

The audience stood up and the theatre was filled with the roaring of applause.

After they had finished bowing and soaking the aplause, Phoenix made her way to her dressing room.

She looked in the mirror. Her reflection was so different. When she first stared at this mirror, she was a scared, lonely, 18 year old witch; who was running from death. Three years later she was still running.

She brushed her hair back and unfastened her earings. Five years ago she decided she would die for her son. What she did not count on, was who would kill her. The minute she found out Tom was Voldemort, something changed in her. She did not fear death, just the bringer. So she ran. She ran as far as she could. She came to America and changed her name, so no one could find her. Violet, did not want to be found.

The ring glistened on her finger. She brought it up to eye level and admired it's beauty. She acepted Mathews proposal, not because she loved him. But because it was the sensible thing to do. She had no other prospects and she was not going to fall in love, she was going to avoid that. Mathew made her feel safe.

"I see you've made quite a name for yourself."

Phoenix's eyes flew up and a pair of dark eyes stared at her through the mirror. She dared not turn around.

"Who are you?" She reached her hand into her dress. Strapped to her leg was a small pistol.

"Surely you recognise me," said the voice. "I am the father of your child." Tom Marvolo Riddle stepped out of the shadows.

"Tom," Phoenix stood up to face him, "what are you doing here?"

"Good question. I have a better one. Where's my child," he stood with his hands in his pockets. He had grown much talller. His bleak eyes were tired, but they held a sinister stare. He looked so much older, but he was still Tom. He scratched the stubble around his chin. His hair was rough and all over the place. He looked rugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't act stupid Violet, or should I say Phoenix. I know you were pregnant when you left Hogwarts. I had my suspicions before, you always felt nauseaus, your moods would change all the time, then you started avoiding me. I didn't quite piece it together until I found you dizzy in the hallway. It all fell into place when I you said 'we'. You said 'we' don't like it. Which explained why you were able to hear the Basilisk. If you were carrying my child at the time, they would be a parseltongue like me which meant they would be able to hear the snake too."

"You were the Heir of Slytherin!" Phoenix moved closer to him and pretended to be surprised.

"I can tell when your lying. You always blush. I knew you knew I was the heir when we were in the hospital wing. I was in shock so I played along. The only reason I closed the chamber was so I wouldn't risk the chance of you becoming petrified and me losing my only heir."

"I thought you loved me, that's why you closed it..." Phoenix was standing inches in front of him. She looked as if tears were going to fall out her eyes.

Tom looked down at her snivelling in disdain.

"I don't even know how I fell in love with you in the first place. I guess all teenagers do stupid things. Fortunately I'm not a teenager now and I can see quite clearly. You are pathetic."

Phoenix looked at him hurt. Then shot him a glare.

"No," a smirk appeared on her face. "I just needed to distract you."

Tom looked down. A small pistol was pressed against his chest.

"And here I was thinking you were still the same, weak, Violet."

"When then your wrong as well as thick."

"Ouch, don't spare my feeling why don't you."

"You have no feeling Voldemort."

Tom raised his eyebrows. "It was you that night in the library. Well, well, you have changed. Now, back to the reason I'm here. I want my son."

"How do you know it was a boy?"

"So you admit it you had my child." Tom asked. Phoenix looked down regretfully.

She didn't answer.

"I will find my son Violet."

"No you won't. You could search till you found the ends of the earth, but you would never find him."

"Well then, you'll just have to bring him to me."

"And what makes you think I'll do that?"

Tom didn't answer immediately. Insted he looked down at the pistol then put his hands in the pockets of his trousers casually. "Do you know, Hagrid seems to be settling into the Gameskeepers hut nicely. I don't know why. The huts so small and isolated. There's no security. Anyone could walk in and... Well, you see my point."

"You stay the hell away from him!"

"Then bring me my son Violet." He tried to walk but Phoenix pressed the pistol against him and cocked it.

He just chuckled.

"Face it, your not going to use it. If you were, you would have done it by now."

She didn't say anything. She concentrated all her efforts on not wavering, but it didn't work. Tom picked up the pistol from her hand and chucked it on the floor. She didn't move. Her legs were stuck where they were. It was due to fear. For the first time she was scared of Tom. He seemed unstable and unstoppable... They were signs of making a horcrux... He had made some. In the future he had many, he had probably made his first or so. That explained his roguish appearance

He took her by the shoulders and seated her in front of the mirror. She shivered at his cold touch.

"Now we've got the business out the way, I have something for you." From his pocker he took out a locket.

A serpent like S emblazoned the golden front. It was inlaid with glittering green stones. Tom brushed her hair away from her neck and fastened it to her.

"Why are you doing this Tom," she choked the words out.

"I scared you so you will bring our son to me. Now you've seen that side to me, you won't disobey me." He looked at her reflection. "This belonged to my family. Its supposed to be passed on from generation to generation. It belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself."

"I don't need it." Her feet became unstuck and the rigid curse lifted from her joints. She stood up and faced him. "I don't need anything from you Tom. And I don't need you. Leave."

He was thoughtfully quiet for a moment. "You don't need it." He stepped closer. "But I'm guessing there's a little part of you that wants it."

He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Admit it, there's a part of you that want the necklace. There's a part of you that wants to be with me."

"And there's a part of me that wants to run." She said. Then she walked to the door and opened it, gesturing for him to leave.

He walked to the door and turned to her, and spoke gently;

"All you have to do is say yes. Say yes and you could be by my side forever. Immortality, you would never die. Think about it, we could have our son with us. A family, something we never had, a family."

"I have a family."

"Where are they now? They don't care about you Violet, otherwise they would have looked for you and never stopped. Just say yes. Say yes and we could have it all, the most powerful family in the wizarding world..."

For a moment, just a moment, Phoenix considered saying yes. It was tempting, so very tempting.

"No. Now leave."

Tom grabbed her by the wrist and a sinister expression came onto his face. His eyes were menacing.

"Fine. But I want my son. Bring him to me tomorrow at twilight. I'll be in Albania. I have some business there."

"Albania? How do you expect me to get to there?"

"This," he took out a box and opened it. Inside was a ring. It matched the locket, except in shape it was different. "Its belonged to my family. I've turned it into a portkey. When you find him, and you will find him, simply touch the ring and it will take you to me."

With that he walked out.

Anna rushed in. "Are you ready for you're night out, its all planned."

Then she observed Phoenix. "My god Doll, you're as white as a sheet. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Quietly, she whispered to herself.

"I have."


	26. Chapter 26: The order of the Phoenix

Chapter 26- The order of the Phoenix.

When Violet Samuels stood dropped the gun, she saw the pain on Tom's face. As he dropped to his knees she couldn't help but wonder; how did it come to this?

She had been sitting in a little room behind the church. Hundereds of people were waiting to see her walk down the aisle to her fiance Mathew. But one person was waiting for her and her son. That one person that was waiting meant the world to her. He was also supposed to be the death of her. But she didn't want that. She didn't want him to have to kill her. It was at that moment she remembered the gun in her handbag. If she killed Tom, if he died, then the future would never happen. He would never kill Lily or James. There would be no Voldemort. Harry would have the life she never did. It was then that she decided she would do everything in her power to ensure Harry never led this life, never lead a life of running, of fear, of sadness. The future that's she saw would never happen, not if she could help it. Whose to say the future was set in stone.

I was able to see the future. I was the master of it. Not anyone else. So I took the ring from the box and held the gun. The world spun and I stood in a forest. No doubt I was in Albania. Tom wasn't here, it was a little before twilight. So I sat down on a branch and waited.

I slid the ring of my fingers and twirled it around in my hand. I was going to kill Tom. I was going to take life away from him. Would he be able to feel it? Was I going to go to hell. It was at that point I started hyperventilating.

"It will be okay Violet,"

I looked up at the sudden voice. A washed out woman was looking at me. She looked a little old. She reminded me of someone, someone I saw somewhere, in a picture once.

"Grandma..." I questioned.

"Yes its me," I got up astonished. She smiled and wrinkles formed at the end of her eyes. She had silver hair tied in a bun. She one green eye and one blue, her lips were full of colour which betrayed her lifeless aura.

"How are you here?"

"Haven't the foggiest." She was still smiling. "I'm so proud of you Vi, every moment I saw you, my heart glowed. The others wanted me to tell you that they love you. And you did right by letting them go. You are so brave to be doing this."

"I'm going to kill somebody, that's not brave."

"We both know how this must end. A little part of Harry wil always remember you. You will be an instinctive part of him and, I regret, Tom will also."

"How do you know?"

"I am like you Violet. I saw things. So did your father."

"No he didn't. He didn't have any magic."

"He did. He went to a school of magic, but did not enjoy it there."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Why do you think he was so determined not to let you go to Hogwarts, or even know about magic? He fortold what would happen to you if you did, so he did everything in his power to stop it."

"But he didn't do everything humanly possible. Like what I'm about to do."

"Nobody can changed the future Violet," she said sympathetically.

"I can!"

I threw the ring on the ground and stalked over to her. But her image faded away.

I was going to change the future. I had to. For Harry, I didn't want him to live in fear. I hoped Professor Dumbledore would follow my instructions.

_Albus Dumbledore was outside Hagrid's hut. This was the last person. The three knocks on the door seemed omnious. Thuds could be heard as Hagrid came to open the door. _

_"Oh 'ello Professor. Would you like ta come in?"_

_"I'm afraid I won't be long." He walked over the threshold slowly. _

_"So what brings you 'ere?"_

_"I am here on some business Rubeus. It is rather important business. Entrusted to me by Violet."_

_At the mention of her he became excited. "Violet? She's okay? Is she alive? Can we see her?"_

_"I do not know. But I regret, neither will you." Albus took out his wand and held it up to Hagrid. _

_"Professor what-"_

_"Obliviate!" _

"You're here already I see." Tom walked into the clearing.

I really didn't care for his plesantaries. Something inside me just broke. I wasn't going to be polite, or cordial. I took out the gun and fired a shot.

The bang echoed. Tom ducked and missed it. He got out his wand

"Duratus!" I froze with the gun pointed out at him. He walked over.

"What was that?" He looked at the dress. "Oh. Your angry. You missed your own wedding."

"I'm not angry. I'm just seeing the light, and everyone else will see it if you go into it."

The freeze spell wore off in a matter of seconds. I was going to pull the trigger but Tom took the hilt and struggled to get it.

A shot fired.

Violet dropped the gun and saw the pain on Tom's face as he dropped to his knees. He stared at her. She stumbled back, her hands clutched the area beneath her chest. They were wet with blood. The bullet had torn right through her.

"I'm didn't mean to..." Tom said. His eyes were wide with worry, fear. He was going to be sick.

Violet collapsed onto the ground and struggled to breathe.

"Tom." She called. He crawled over to her. "Tom. Stay. With. Me."

"Its okay, its okay," he cooed, "I'm not going anywhere. I didn't mean to shoot you, I just wanted to get the gun,"

"I. Know. But. It. Was. Meant. To. Happen. The future. Can't. Be. Changed."

"Shh, don't talk. You're going to be okay. I'll get help."

"Tom."

"Yes?"

"Shut. Up." She gulped. Tears were streaming down her face and Tom's. "I'm. Dying."

"I can get help!" He reasoned.

"No. Stay. With. Me. Please." She gasped from the pain. "Tom. I will. Always. Love you."

"Shut up please," he held her in his arms and rocked back and forth. "Don't say that, hate me, please hate me." The pain he was going through was unbearable.

"No. I. Can't." She lifted her hand and held his face.

I took one last deep breath and looked at the world one last time. How very small we are, compared to the vast sky. The stars shined more dazzling than ever. I smiled at the thought of them doing that, especially for me. As the life left me, I closed my eyes for the final time.

"Goodbye Tom Riddle. This. Was. Meant. To. Happen."

He kissed her. As he lifted himself from her frozen lips, and stood above her dead body, his last ounce of humanity left him.

The necklace around her neck glowed, whispers came from it. Whispers from another object, nestled in the leaves, drew Tom to it. He held the ring and necklace in his hands. His two new Horcruxes.


	27. Chapter 27: The boy who lived

Chapter 27- The boy who Lived

Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He coulsnt help but think, how very small he was for such a big destiny. Harry Potter looked so much like Violet. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing how his mothers had sacrificed themselves to save him. Not knowing how loved he was.


	28. Epilogue

_Epilogue:_

_ Author's note: Please comment The last chapter is dedicated to The_Global_Mustard_13 (Insert mushy and heartfelt stuff that brings a tear to Global Mustards eye), and I mean every word. And Florence and the machine for the song No light, which inspired me. _

_Albus Severus Potter stepped away from the pensieve. His face in shock. He banged into the table of the headmisteresses office. _

_"Curiousity, is not always best." He looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. The rest of the portraits were vacated, they had all gone elsewhere._

_"What, what was that?"_

_"That was something never meant to be seen."_

_"She... That was my dad... The baby... Harry! This is... I have to tell him!" He was so confused!_

_"It is not always wise to share knowledge. You must not tell him."_

_"But I the Pensieve! Dad told me about it, they show memories. What I saw didn't look like a memory." He was staring at the pensieve in great disbelief._

_"The pensieve has many secrets. Albus Severus Potter," Dumbldore tried to be as soothing as possible, but this could ruin all the years of hard work, all that Violet had died for would mean nothing if Harry found out. He would hate the world. "There was a reason your father was not told about this. He can never know."_

_"But I must tell him. I can't keep something like this from him. Its huge! I don't want it on my concience!"_

_"There is another way..."_

_"What?"_

_"You could always erase it from your memory."_

_"I couldn't. I can't do that to my dad. He needs to know."_

_"This would shake his faith in humanity. This could be the thing to make him become evil. Would you really want that to happen to your own father Albus? To the world?"_

_"No..."_

_"There is another thing you can do..."_

_Headmistress McGonagall walked in. Albus Severus Potter was reading a book from the shelf. When she walked in he looked up and smiled, he reminded her an awful lot of Harry._

_"I'm so very sorry for the delay," she started. "Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_He frowned for a moment._

_"Actually, I can't remember. I think I forgot."_

_"Oh well," this was most unusual, "do come back when you remember."_

_"I will, I think."_

_Then Albus Severus walked out the door._

So there you have it, the end! Please don't kill me Global mustard, it was just very funny to give you false hope. If you didn't like the ending feel free to write an alternate universe. :P Sorry it took so long. Please comment! I would love some feedback, so please COMMENT 


End file.
